The other side of the mirror
by Kai's kitty
Summary: An asylum...A crimson eyed boy with a mental sickness who had lost his lover...A young doctor who looks exactly like his dead koibito...A love flowering between this silent lunatic and his doctor...Tyka
1. Imaginary

_**Ciao a tutti!**_

_**This is a Tyka fic...no like,no read!**_

_**Kai:So it's about Me and Kinomiya?**_

_**Kitty-chan:Si,it's about you.**_

_**Kai:Hope you don't write angst again.**_

_**Kittty-chan:Quit it Kai.Do the disclaimer.**_

_**Kai:Luckily for us and unluckily for kitty-chan,she doesn't own beyblade.**_

_**Kitty chan(rolls eyes)**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Chapter one:Imaginary**_

"He is there Dr. Granger.He always sits alone on that bench near the sakura tree."Said a short old man with a sad tone to a stormy-eyed doctor,pointing at a young man with silver black hair whose back was at them.

"Is he always alone like this?I mean,he seems really distant."Said the young doctor in response and ran a hand through his semi-long midnigh blue hair.

"Yes.Since the day he was brought here,he acted like this.He doesn't speak so much.In fact he speaks whenever you ask him a question and then he'll give you a short answer...Can you see how thin is he?He hadn't had a proper meal since that incident which made him lose his mind...He refuses to eat properly... "

The old man's voice barely audible.It was two years since the two-toned hair first brought here,but there was no signs of change.Poor boy was far too gone with his pain and sorrow.

"We used to force feed him at first...He wanted to die one way or another and wanted to starve himself..."

"What about now,Dr.Dickenson?"Dr.Granger intrupted him.

"He is really numb and morbid now...He has no energy to resist any thing and that's the main problem.He won't resist his pain and heartache.So,he is drowning in depression more and more every day.You know,he can not admit that his loss is real.He doesn't want to believe it."Answered Dr.Dickenson.

The young doctor shuddered.It seemed that some kind of icy haze was surrounding the boy.Dr.Granger could feel sorrow and pain in the space.

"You know,many doctors were given the case of him.But non of them succeed.Do you think you'll have any chance?"

stormy eyes were determined."Yes,I have."

**_000000000000000000000000000_**

_Kai sat on a cosy leather sofa and took a sip of his drink.His childhood friend had invited him to his engagment party which now he was really sorry for attending it.The party was as boring as hell.Every single place in the saloon he had put his feet on,were at least four irritatimg girls which kept telling him that he is a hot sexy guy and if he would dance with them._

_"I wouldn't dance with any one of them even if I liked girls.They are horrible with all those stupid make-ups!"Thought Kai to himself,pouting his lips at the thought._

_"Um...Sorry...Can I sit here?...The other seat's...well...are occupied..."He heard a sweet voice asking him._

_He looked up and found himself drowning in the purest sapphire eyes ever.There was a guy standing infront of him with sweet and rather beautiful face and was smiling sheepishly at him._

_"Of course you can sit."Replied Kai as he looked around to see why the othet seats are occupied and nearly choked his drink when he saw different couples are making out on them in the middle of the party._

_"That's one of the bad points of alcohol."The dark blue-eyed boy stated._

_Kai simpley nodded."Yeah...you're right."He said._

_The boy smiled,but still he looked sheepish."What's your name?"Asked Kai._

_"I'm Takao...Takao Kinomiya...Nice to meet you!"Said the boy,now smiling widely._

_Kai smirked."I'm Kai...Kai Hiwatari and nice to meet you too Takao."He said._

_"Really?You are Kai Hiwatari?That multi millionare?"Takao was as interested as a chibi now._

_Kai rolled his eyes.He hated when people mentioned his money.It made him feel like a useless fucking money bags.Made him to forget his humanity._

_Takao bit his lips as he saw hurt flashing through Kai's beautiful scarlet eyes."I didn't mean to sound like that!You got to believe me!I was just ecxited that _

_I've met a famous person!"He nearly pleaded._

_Kai turned his gaze back at him and saw honesty in that navy orbs."Ok...don't bother yourself so much over it.How old are you?I'm 19."He said._

_Takao shrugged."I'm 17.Well,I eat so much,you know..."He blushed."But I'm still thin and a little short...may be it's because my kendo trainings..."He murmered._

_Kai frowned."I don't think you're short...may be thin,but not short..."_

_Takao grinned."Really?You think so?"He asked innocently._

_Kai nodded."Let's get out of here,Takao.We can talk better in a bar or some where like that..."_

_Takao nodded as well."Kay...let's go."He blushed like a red trafic light as Kai took his hand,leading him out of the mansion which the party was threw at._

_**00000000000000000000000**_

Kai was deep in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder but He didn't show any reflex.He didn't even bother to look back to see who has come to visit a forgotten silent lunatic like him.

The scent of lavender and chocolate mixed and filled the air as the stranger took a step closer and sat himself beside Kai."Hi!I hope you don't bother my presence!"He said with a cheerful tone which was so warm and comforting.

Kai frowned.But still didn't look at the man who was speaking to him.He was feeling strange.The man's scent was so femiliar...was the scent that once was even in his dreams,making them sweet and peaceful.

"Hey!Come on!Look at me!You know...I don't feel right when you keep staring at the sky while I'm talking to you."

Kai turned his head rather lazily to see who is this man that keeps nagging in to his ear like some bee,but froze when his gaze fell on the shining stormy eyes and silky midnight blue hair.He felt the earth stopped from spinning,the time from going by and his heart from beating.He felt every thing falling in to a deep daze.

"Ta...Taka..."He whispered,hope flashing in to his eyes as he was reaching out a desprate shaky hand.

Dr.Granger was shocked.Taka?Who is Taka?

"Taka...I knew it...I knew that you won't leave me...I told every body...they didn't believe me...Taka...They kept saying that you're dead...I...I've missed you..."Said Kai,throwing himself in the young doctor's arms even before he could blink.

"You gotta forgive me Taka...I didn't mean it...I...was such a fool for hurting you...Taka...take me away with you...Taka I'm afraid...I don't like here..."The

slate- haired boy cried in to Dr.Granger's chest.

"Taka?Aah!Now I knew it...Taka is the boy which his death made Kai lose his mind...But why he keeps calling me Taka?"Thought Dr.Tyson Granger to himself.

"Hey...look...I still have our wedding ring!See?...Here...Look...I even have our wedding day photo!"Smiled the other boy shakily and showed Tyson a photo.

Tyson's eyes went wide.There was a slender boy standing next to Kai with a huge smile on his beautiful face.The boy had stormy eyes and navy hair and looked so sweet.Tyson felt that he is looking at his twin,that he is looking in to a mirror not a photo.

No surprise that Kai had mistaken him.

He smiled gentley."Kai...I am not Taka...I am Tyson...Dr.Tyson Granger.Your new doctor."

Kai looked at him with look like that he is telling a joke."Don't...make fun Taka..."He whispered misrabley.

"Look Kai...I am Tyson...We can be good friends...but I'm not Taka."

Kai didn't reply.He just cuddled in to Tyson's chest."Love you Takao."He murmered and drifted in to a sleep which he hadn't had in nearly two days.Tyson sighed.

It was so complicated.He start to stroke Kai's cheek automaticly.After some minutes he realized what he is doing and blushed madly.He couldn't understand why he is so interested in this boy's case,but he was determined to heal Kai's broken heart.

There was only one problem;How could he shatter this mentally sick handsome boy illusion?

_**0000000000000000000000**_

_"So,Tell me,do you have any girlfriend or boyfriend?"Asked Kai,leaning against his seat in the bar._

_Takao stared at his feet."No...You know...no one really loves me...all of the ones I had only toyed me..."He sighed sadly,voice quivering and tears shimmering in his eyes._

_"No wonder...you are so innocent,you can easily be fooled...if you don't mind my honesty."Said Kai with a flat voice,though deep down he was hurt to hear that from Takao's mouth._

_Takao blinked in surprise at first,but then laughed."Yeah...I guess you are right..."He said and took a sip of his soda."It's getting late.I should go and book a hotel to stay in for tonight.Thanks for your wonderful presence with me."He continued._

_Kai raised an grey eye-brow."Why don't you come to my mansion and stay with me tonigh?This way is better."_

_Takao seemed hesistant.Many times he trusted people and ended up emotionally shattered and physically broken.He didn't want to taste that bitter memories again._

_"You don't have to come you know.It was just an offer."Said Kai._

_Takao smiled."I think that I can trust you...please don't betray my trust."He said,his eyes begging to Kai to assure him._

_"I won't."Smiled Kai._

_**000000000000000000000**_

Tyson sighed as he felt Kai is nuzzling him absently in his sleep. The last thing on the world he was thinking about was Kai mistaking him in his dead love's place.

"Why do I care so much about him suddenly in the instant I met him?He make me feel weird..."Thought Dr.Tyson Grnger and looked at Kai's calm face fondly

with a smile on his face.

_**000000000000000000000**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Dreams of a lunatic

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Sorry about my long absence,hope you'll forgive me!**_

_**Kai:Kitty-chan's computer had gone some kinda mad and it didn't work.That's why she didn't update.**_

_**Kitty-chan:Thanks Kai for explaining the problem.Now let's go to the story.**_

_**Kai:Kitty-chan hopefully DOES NOT own Beyblade.**_

_**00000000000000000000**_

_**Chapter two:Dreams of a lunatic**_

Ruby colored eyes slowly opened as the sun rays began to enter through the window,glowing in the small room of the young man.

The owner of them blinked for several times and then frowned with confusion.He had seen his Taka!He was here!Where was he?

had he gone and left him alone again?

The thought was unbearable.He was sure that he was in Takao's arms yesterday.How did he end up in his bed?had Takao put him there?May be he was still here.Slowly He turned to look to the other side of the bed which was...empty.

A single tear fell from his eye on his delicate pale cheek and he stood up to make his way downstairs.He put on his fluffy soft sleepers and made his way out from his room,walking on a red expensive carpet.

_**00000000000000000000**_

_Takao_ _gasped as Kai leaded him in to his mansion.The place was great.It was full of marble statues and vases and the floor was alabaster and basalt.There was beautiful expensive painting hanging on the walls and gave the place some kind of royal apearance._

_Kai smirked."Like it?I myself think that it's nice."_

_Takao looked at him like he was insane."Are kidding me?Nice?How can you call this place only nice?This place is beautiful!_

_It's dreamy!"He said,an admiring look in his pure stormy eyes._

_"I'm so happy that you liked it.Wanna lead you to the guest bedroom or wanna talk more?"Asked Kai,secretly hopeing that Takao would want to talk to him more before sleep._

_Takao looked at him sheepishly."Um...Can we talk tomorow?I'm really tired and spent you know..."He said._

_Kai nodded."ok.let me lead you to your room."He said softly,smiling at Takao._

_Takao nodded too."Thanks Kai."He smiled as well._

_Kai walked upstairs with Takao following him."What a chance that the staff are off for the weekend.I hate their hateful looks at my boyfriends...well,Takao is not my boyfriend...But I'll ask him out soon..."Thought Kai Hiwatari to himself._

_**0000000000000000000**_

Kai made his way down the beautiful marble stairs with an absent look in his wine-colored eyes."May be if I go downstairs I see him.He's usally in the kitchen in the mornings,making breakfast."He smiled as the smiling face of his beloved Takao made form in his mind.Takao's smiling face and his sweet voice,greeting him in the morning.

When he reached downstairs he felt terribly cold.He covered himself more with his silky velvet sleeping robe and frowned as he tried to remember the kitchen's way.

"Where was it?Right or left?I gotta remember.Taka is waiting for me."He whispered as if some one would answer him.

There was only silence and nothingness.

_**00000000000000000000**_

_"Here!This is your room."Said Kai to Takao and resisted the urge to laugh when he saw the boy's surprised face._

_"Wow!This room is great!Look at that queen-sized beautiful bed!Kami!"Takao said like a five years old chibi._

_"I hope you'll be comfortable here."Said Kai gently._

_"How can I not?You're the best Kai!"_

_"Thank you Takao.There are clean night cloths in the closet.I think they'll fit you.My room is down the corridor.Call me if you need some thing.Now sleep.You look tired."Smiled Kai._

_Takao nodded and smiled sofly."Thanks Kai."_

_"Sleep well.Good night."_

_"Good night."Murmered Takao as Kai closed the door behind him._

_**0000000000000000000**_

Kai was lost.He couldn't figure out the difference between right and left.But he should find a way.Takao was waiting for him.

Takao was calling him.He could hear a voice from faraway.Was it Takao's?

He narrowed his eyes in concentraiton.There was some one calling him."Kai?...Kai...why did you come downstairs again?You know that you shouldn't come down before 7 o'clock.It's only 6.

"Taka?"Kai murmered lostly.This voice was not sweet.It was not delicate.It was harsh.It wasn't Takao's.

"Takao Kinomiya is dead,Kai.why don't you accept?"Kai heard as some one took his arm and pulled him harshly to nowhere.

_**0000000000000000000**_

_Kai was roused from his sleep sensing some one shaking him softly.He opened his eyes and yawned sleepily.His eyes met Takao's which were fearfull and some kind of lost."K...Kai?"He whimpered weekly.He looked pale and sick._

_Kai frowned."What is it Takao?"He asked worriedly._

_"I...I had a nightnare..."He shivered at the thought."I was wondering...I'm scared...if you let me..."_

_Kai smiled and reached out a hand to the blue haired boy."Come.You can sleep with me.This bed is big enough for both of us."He said kindly._

_Takao smiled and crawled in to Kai's bed,slipping under the covers._

_**0000000000000000000**_

Kai didn't care about the pain in his arm.He was sure that it will leave a bruise but it wasn't important for him.He hadn't found Takao and that was the beginning of the end for him.

Right when he was losing hope,he heard a sweet delicate voice.A voice like Taka's.Takao's voice!

"Hey!What are you doing nurse smith?You're not allowed to pull a patient like that!He's not an animal!"

"But Dr.Granger!He keeps sleepwalking and such..."

"Quit it please!I won't allow you to do this to my patient!You can go now.I'm here."

Kai blinked as he felt some one touching his cheek genlty.The touch was soft and he closed his eyes in a pure bliss."Kai?...

come on...snap out it...come on..."

Kai opened his eyes again,this time to find himself staring in his young doctor's eyes.There was no soft carpet,no marble stairs,no silky velvet robe...nothing...

There was his bare foot on the cold floor...There was his shivering figure under the white covers of the asylum.

Dr.Granger smiled as he saw that the lost look in Kai's eyes in gone."Good boy...now let's go up for you need a nap before waking for breakfast."

Kai grabbed Tyson's hand tightly."Love you Taka."He said sofly and walked towards the stais.

_**00000000000000000**_

**_Please Review!I'm Waiting!_**


	3. Some one to find

_**Hi to all!**_

_**I know I am terribly late, but please forgive me!**_

_**GOMEN NASAI!!!**_

_**Let's go to the fic!**_

_**00000000**_

**_Chapter three: Some one to find _**

Stormy eyes narrowed in concentration as the owner of them was reading a piece of document carefully. He sighed and ran a hand in to his navy silken locks as he started to read the whole paper all over again. It was Kai's case.

_Name: Kai Hiwatari_

_Labeled as: Mentally unstable_

_History: Brought here with a mental break down after his lover's suicide. He blames his lover's death on himself._

_Family members: None, only a friend called Tala Ivanov. _

"This is too incomplete. There is no information about Kai's lover or why he committed suicide. I need to find out more." Thought Dr.Granger to himself. He took a bar of chocolate out of his bag and took a big bite of it. "Mmmm….delicious…I love chocolate." He thought joyfully.

His eyebrows forked together in confusion as his thought drifted back to Kai again. "I can't do any thing for him like this. I need more information about his past. I have to meet with this Tala Ivanov." He whispered to himself.

He was about to stand up and walk out of his study to see Dr.Dickenson in order to get Tala Ivanov's phone number or some thing when he heard some one's yelling in the corridor and then one of nurses burst in to his room angrily, dragging a very pissed off Kai with her.

_**00000000**_

_Takao looked at Kai gleefully as he was drinking his orange juice. "I am so grateful for your hospitality Kai. Dunno what I'd do if I hadn't stayed last night here._

_Kai smirked. "I thought you wanted to go to hotel."_

_Takao smiled sheepishly. "Well, I had planned that but…you know…I don't have much money…"He trailed off._

_Kai raised an eyebrow. "Where do you live?"_

"_In a town nearby. I work in a library.Well, the money I get is not much but it's enough for me to pay for my flat's rent and have some thing to eat and buy some thing new to wear time to time." The navy-haired teen smiled bitterly. It was obvious that life was hard on him._

_Kai felt his heart tremble. It was strange for him but now he understood the meaning "Love in the first sight". He had fallen for Takao and the oddly enough it didn't bother him at all. Instead he was determined to have the blue-eyed boy for himself._

_**00000000** _

"What's the problem?" Asked the young doctor as the nurse pushed Kai down on a leather sofa harshly.

"I am tired of his constant naggings and speaking of Takao Kinomiya! He won't eat his lunch saying that he had promised Takao he would never eat fish because he is allergic to it!"

Tyson bit his lip, trying not to laugh at Kai's reasoning. He looked at Kai who was curled up in the sofa with teary eyes and immediately felt his heart melt for the broken angel in front of him. It was so odd. Never in his whole life he had such a feeling to a patient.

"It's ok nurse. I will speak to him. You can go." He said.

The nurse threw a nasty glare to both Kai and Tyson but didn't say any thing and stomped out of the room. With the nurse gone, Tyson walked to Kai and knelt before him.

"Kai?" He stroked Kai's delicate pale cheek gently.

Kai blinked and sniffed. "Please….I don't wanna eat that crap…."His voice was shaking and Tyson felt his heart shook as well.

He reached out for Kai and took his hand in his. "There is no obligation Kai. You don't have to eat that if you don't want." He said smiling.

Kai's unique crimson eyes lit up. "Really? Thank you Taka!"

Tyson was about to smile and shrug off but he felt his whole face redden and hot as he felt a pair of soft lips on his tan knuckles. His breath caught in his throat and he gulped trying to overcome his confused mind.

"You are so kind Takao. You always were." Said Kai.

Tyson flinched and took his hand backwards. His mind was so messed up that he even forgot to remind Kai that he is Tyson, not Takao.

"Is some thing wrong?" Asked Kai innocently.

"N…No…nothing is wrong…"Replied the stormy-eyed male nervously.

_**00000000**_

"_I am so full! You are certainly a good cook Kai!" Sighed Takao as he gulped the last bite of his bacon._

_Kai smiled. "Thanks. It's the first time some one had said some thing like that about my cooking."_

_Takao frowned. "Hey Kai, I have a question. You have this incredibly large mansion but there are no servants, why?"_

_Kai shrugged. "I prefer to have my own privacy. I can manage the things on my own completely."_

_Takao chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. "I see…"Then He jumped suddenly. "Oh, my gosh! II have to be fast to catch the train!"_

_Kai bit his lips. This was his chance and was not going to let it slip away. _

"_Um…Takao?"_

"_What Kai?"_

"_Have you ever thought of a new boyfriend?" He asked carefully._

_Takao's eyes saddened. "No one loves me." He said bitterly._

_Kai frowned and took Takao's hand his. "Don't you ever say that. May be it's hard to believe for you but I want you as my boyfriend. I want you to live here with me."_

_Takao's eyes widened and he shivered. "I…I…" His tongue was paralyzed._

"_Please don't misunderstand. I don't want a physical relationship until you're ready. I want you yourself. I want your being, Takao."_

_Takao gulped and trembled, not knowing what to say._

"_Please Takao .Give me a chance. I will prove all you doubts wrong."_

_Takao bit his lips so harshly that they started to bleed. He blinked several times before whispering a single word;_

"_Ok."_

_**00000000**_

"Taka?"

Tyson came to reality with Kai's voice who was calling him. He still felt some kind of messed up. The feel of Kai's rosy lips, the softness of them on his hand….

It was driving him insane.

"Yeah Kai?" He wetted his dry lips with his tongue.

"Can I have a bite of your chocolate?" Asked Kai; Ruby-colored eyes shining like a chibi.

Tyson found himself smiling as he reached out for the chocolate which was on the table and handed it to Kai. "Of course. Here you are."

Kai smiled in return. A smile which was the most beautiful sight of the world in Tyson's view that moment. "Thank you so much Takao." He said happily.

Tyson sighed and looked keenly at the handsome young man before him who was licking the chocolate and humming an odd song now and then. He needed to find out more about him. It was necessary.

"I have to find Tala Ivanov." Thought the young doctor determinedly.

_**00000000**_

**_So, this was for this chapter!_**

**_I am so sorry it was short! I will make it up to you in the next chap!_**

_**Please review and once again sorry for my delay!**_

_**Ja ne for now,**_

_**Kitty**_


	4. A confession to one's own soul

_**Ciao, Ciao!**_

_**Here I am with chapter four! Isn't it wonderful that I became a speedie?**_

_**Kai (rolls eyes): Yeah, whatever, just go for it already.**_

_**Kitty-chan: Meanie!**_

_**000000**_

**_Chapter four: A confession to one's own soul_**

Dr.Dickenson sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "Are you sure you wanna do this Dr.Granger? I mean there is no hope in bringing him back to the normal life, so why try so hard?

The young doctor who was sitting in front him narrowed his stormy blue eyes. "What do you mean there is no hope in bringing him back! He is one of the patients and we should do every thing we can for him!" He hissed.

"Dr. Granger, he has wrapped himself in the memories of Takao Kinomiya and I am sure you have noticed this too. It is so hard to pull him back to the surface."

"I don't care how hard it is! I wanna help him and I will do it no matter what it takes!"

"Why you are so interested in him? He is just another patient with a mental sickness. There is no doubt that you have seen a lot of people like him during your professional career."

"_But non of the have mistaken me for their dead lover."_ Thought Tyson desperately to himself. "Please, it's not like I am breaking any law or some thing, I just want the password to access to the computer information documents of him. I am his doctor! I have the right for that!"

Dr.Dickenson sighed and nodded as he started to write on a piece of paper. "Ok. But all the responsibility is yours Doctor. This is the password of the computer information documents department. Take a good use of it." He said as he handed the navy-haired young man the paper.

_**000000**_

_Takao seemed uneasy. "You know Kai, if I wanna stay with you from now on, I should pack my staff. There are some personal things I need to have." He said silently._

_Kai smiled. "No problem. Let's go and pack your staff together. I can help you." He said kindly._

_Takao looked terrified for a second. "But…But…I can do It myself Kai…I don't wanna be a bother…" He tried to say._

"_You are not a bother Taka-chan, we are lovers from now on, ne? So, we should help each other."_

_Takao looked at the floor, his bangs shadowing his wonderful eyes. "But I don't want you…you…" He trailed off._

_Kai got it all at once. Takao DIDN'T want him to see his flat where he was living. He didn't want Kai to see his poverty. He sighed. "Ok Taka-chan, why don't you tell me the things you need? We can go shopping to buy you new things and you can throw the old ones out. You obviously don't need things like sofa or kitchen things if you wanna stay here." He grinned and ran his hands in to Takao's silky hair._

"_But…But…What about…"Takao was about to protest when Kai cut in._

"_I have lots of friends here and there. I will make sure that all your belongings will be removed from your flat and then they will go to the trash. You are about to start a new life. So every thing should be new. If there's any thing worthy there tell me later so I will make sure that it would be send to you. "_

_Takao nodded mutely. Kai's captivating eyes and speech had muffled his every word. This was even better than a dream. It was pure paradise!_

_The handsome Russian boy winked and laughed when he saw Takao's dropped jaw. " Now, How about going shopping?" He said. _

_**000000**_

Tyson smiled as he looked at Kai from the behind of his laptop. The crimson-eyed boy was sunk in to the soft leather sofa beside his desk and was reading a book with his full interest on it.

It was the newest thing that Tyson had found out about Kai; His eager passion for reading. So, Kai often passed his evenings in the young doctor's study now, reading one of his many books that were in the beautiful bookshelf made of oak wood.

He sighed and turned his attention back to his laptop. He was looking for Kai's information for hours but there was no use. Not a single information with the search name of Kai Hiwatari. Suddenly it hit him. May be Kai had a middle name. He decided to ask. "Kai?" He said softly.

Crimson eyes looked at him in worry. "The sun hasn't set yet! Please! Let me stay a little longer!" Said Kai pleadingly.

Tyson chuckled as he realized that Kai is afraid that he sends him to his room. "You can stay longer Kai. No need to worry. I just wanted to ask you some thing."

Kai smiled brightly. "What?"

"Do you have a middle name?"

"Middle name? Hmmm...Da, I have…it is Alexander. Why did you ask?"

Tyson smiled, looking smug as he started to type again. "Nothing, Just curiosity. Go back to your book."

**_000000_**

_Takao was dead tired as he got off the high class Ferrari. Though even in his most beautiful dreams he haven't got a ride in a Ferrari, now he was just too tired to even think about the joy of it. Kai had dragged him in to all the high class shops in the city all the day, buying every single thing that he thought looked good on Takao._

_So, there they were in front of Kai's royal mansion, with lots of boxes of shopping including different Kinds of cloths from night cloths to dinner party cloths, personal things like towels in different colors, toothbrushes, aftershaves and lotions. Kai had bought his new lover every thing imaginable. He even bought him a teddy bear since Takao had said the bear was so kawaii!_

"_I am so hungry Taka-chan. How about taking a shower and go to a posh restaurant for the dinner? Said Kai as he stretched his arms and got off the car._

_Takao shook his head. "I am so tired Kai. I prefer to sleep if you don't mind."_

_Kai smiled. "Of course not. We both had a hard day. To be honest I am tired too." He said as he walked to the door of the mansion with Takao's hand in his. "So, let's go inside and head straight to the bedroom."_

"_To the bedroom? You are being naughty for sure Hiwatari." Said deep voice with a foreign accent from the shadows._

_Kai frowned. "Tala, What are you doing here?"_

_The boy who was called Tala walked out of the shadows, letting his fiery red hair glow in the lights of florescent lamps of the mansion's huge yard. "I was waiting for you Kai. You didn't come to the company today so I decided to bring the things that need a bit looking, here for you."_

_Kai's frown deepened. "Can't I have a day off?"_

"_Kai! You are the CEO for heaven's sake and you haven't come to the company for three days! Any way, who's this kid?" He pointed at Takao who was looking at him sheepishly._

"_He's my new boyfriend, Takao Kinomiya." Kai answered and looked at Takao. "Takao, this is my best friend since childhood, Tala Ivanov."_

_Takao gave the red-head a polite smile. "Nice to meet you." He said as he started to shake hands with him._

_Tala smirked with amusement and hint of what Takao couldn't name it, in his icy blue eyes. "Nice to meet you too."_

_Takao hissed mentally as Tala pressed his soft hand with a horrifying strength in his._

_**000000**_

Tyson smiled proudly as the information he needed revealed themselves on the laptop screen. At last he had founded what he needed;

Tala Ivanov's number and address.

He looked over on the sofa where Kai was reading and he saw that Kai has fallen asleep like a cute child with his silver bangs covering his eyes. He smiled fondly. The young man before him was really some thing.

He sighed and felt a shiver of excitement ran down his spine as he picked up the receiver of the phone and started to dial the numbers. He was going to find out more about Kai. He couldn't wait till he knows more of his handsome yet fragile patient.

Kai was so special to him. Tyson had confessed that to himself. There was no denying now. He was trapped. He had stopped lying to himself a while ago;

He had fallen for his patient. He was in love with Kai Hiwatari.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a deep voice with a foreign accent.

"Hello?"

_**000000**_

_**Yaaaaaaaaaaay! This was for this chapter! I am so proud of myself for being thing quick! (Touch wood)!**_


	5. A childhood friend

_**Ciao!**_

_**Chapter five is here! I have updated! (Claps for herself)**_

_**Kai (grumbles):Can't you just start?**_

_**Kitty-chan (pouts): Kai! Don't be a bastard! I have updated and you don't even give**_

**_me a simple encouraging smile! _**

_**Kai (rolls eyes as he tries to smile): Whatever, I am smiling now, so start.**_

_**Kitty-chan: You are no fun.**_

_**000000**_

**_Chapter five: A childhood friend _**

Dr. Tyson Granger was pacing up and down his study nervously. He was very anxious. Today was the day. The day he was going to meet Kai's childhood friend; Tala Ivanov. He could not wait. He could not pretend that he is not exited that is going to meet some one from Kai's mysterious past. It was what he wanted from the very start. He was sure that this person was going to be the key; the key to heal Kai's broken soul with his information about the crimson-eyed boy's past.

He stole a glance from his watch and saw that's nearly time. He took a look of himself in a mirror, making sure he looks good. He straightened his coat and tightened his tie in a good form. Running a hand in to his bangs he tried to tame the wild hair with no success so he just made himself content by fixing his pony-tail again.

He smiled at his reflection and nodded. He was about to look at his watch again when he heard a knock on the door. He took a deep breathe. "Yes please?" He said in a soft tone.

The door opened and a nurse figure appeared. "Dr.Granger, Your guest is here."

"Thank you nurse." Smiled Tyson.

The nurse nodded coldly. She couldn't understand why this young doctor was so interested in Kai Hiwatari. That lunatic boy was gone under the surface and there was no hope in pulling him back. "You're welcome."

She stepped aside of the door frame to reveal a tall masculine frame. "Here sir, please go in." Whispered the nurse and went to her work after receiving a nod from the man. The man stepped inside the room. He was tall and well-framed. His icy blue eyes were shiny and sharp and his red hair was gracing his face in a strange style. In all he looked like some kind of devil, but a sexy one.

His shining icy eyes widened as his look fell on Tyson. He gulped and his pale smooth face went even paler. He blinked a few times before saying; "Ta…Takao…?"

Tyson sighed. Oh joy. Now this red-head was mistaking him for Takao too. "Gomen But I am Dr.Granger. Dr. Tyson Granger." He said softly.

The other man blinked again. "Oh, I am sorry. You have an incredible similarity to some one who I knew and now is dead. I am Tala Ivanov" He said and started to shake hands with Tyson.

_**000000**_

_Takao was really sleepy but it was not polite to go to the bed all of the sudden when Kai had a guest. He was waiting for Kai to give him a sign that he can go but there was none till now. He contented himself by sitting on a soft sofa in the huge living room of the mansion and watching his boyfriend and Tala through his sleepy eyes._

_Tala walked to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "So Kai, you've got a new boyfriend? He is cute." He said, eyeing Takao up and down._

_Kai frowned. "Stop eyeing my boyfriend and tell me why you are here Ivanov."_

_Tala shrugged as he was pouring some whiskey in a crystal glass. "Well, I came here to make sure that you are still alive since you didn't come to the company for three days." He said with a wolfish smirk._

"_Like hell I believe you. You just came here to satisfy your nosiness." Kai rolled his crimson eyes._

_Tala took a sip of his whiskey and grinned. "May be. By the way, Takao seems tired. Why doesn't he go upstairs and rest?" He said with a meaningful tone to Kai."_

_Kai understood though he felt a little annoyed by Tala's frankness. He looked at Takao who was smiling sheepishly at them. "Ok Taka, you can go and sleep. I'll be upstairs soon." He said kindly._

_Takao nodded, knowing this is a private conversation between the two friends. "All right. It was nice to meet you." He said to Tala and continued. "Good night."_

_Tala smirked as He watched Takao leaving the room. _

_**000000**_

"I've been looking forward to meet you for a long time." Said Tyson and offered a polite smile.

Tala raised an eye-brow. "Really doctor? Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, your friend Kai Hiwatari is my patient. I need some information about him." Said Tyson simply deciding to go straight to the fact.

Tala's icy orbs saddened. "Can I light a cigarette?" He asked.

"Sorry. Smoking is forbidden here." Replied Tyson softly.

Tala nodded. "Ok. Then I guess it's all right. Well, how can I help you?"

"Tell me about Kai. How do you know him? What are his characteristics? And the most important part, tell me every thing about Takao Kinomiya please."

Tala seemed shocked. "Takao?"

Tyson nodded. "Yeah. Kai keeps mistaking me for him. It looks like I look so much alike him. So, I need to know."

Tala sighed, running a hand through his fiery locks. "Kai is my friend since childhood. He is the heir of Hiwatari family, the most reach and powerful family in Russia and I am the only son of Ivanov family which had served the Hiwatari family in different ways through centuries. We grew up together and went to the same school and college. When his grandfather died and he became the CEO, He made me his assistant. We were so close."

Tyson nodded fondly. He was eager to hear the rest.

"He saw Takao in a party and fell in love with him. Soon Takao moved in with Kai. They were really in love I suppose. But after some time…well…all the things went wrong…and Takao died." Tala said sadly.

"But Why? Why did he die?"

"Suicide. He killed himself."

_**000000**_

"_So Hiwatari, How much this one is going to last?" Asked Tala with amusement._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You have never been in a relationship for more than two months. Is he a toy just like the others?"_

"_The others were not toys. In fact I was their toy. They wanted me just for my money."_

"_Whatever. I hope this boy will be the one."_

"_Enough Ivanov. What's up?"_

"_I need you to sign these papers. These contracts will make a huge benefit." Said Tala seriously._

_Kai adjusted his glasses and brought out his pen, starting to sign the papers._

_Tala sighed as he watched Kai gorgeous face. That Kinomiya boy was a lucky one to have such a beauty that Tala longed for all his life._

_**000000**_

"I know he committed suicide but I need to know why." Said Tyson, annoyed.

"I dunno why but there were rumors. Some said that it was about cheating and some said that love was never there. But the real reason? I never knew."

"How…did he do that?"

"He threw himself down from the Biovolt Corporation building. It was a horrible scene."

"Can you explain more?"

"Look, I can not explain things all now. It's kinda hard for me…you have my number. Call me any time and come to visit me. I feel more comfortable in my flat."

Tyson nodded. "Ok, I will call you. Um…don't you want to see Kai?"

Tala smiled. "Of course I want to see him. It's been so long since I last saw him. The previous doctor didn't allow any visitors.

"I call him them." Said Tyson with a soft tone, looking directly at Tala's blue eyes.

_**000000**_

**_So, this was it. Plz review!_**


	6. Break down

_**Ciao!**_

**_Here I am again with another chapter!_**

_**Sorry to keep you waiting! **_

_**000000 **_

**_Chapter six: Break down _**

Tala chewed on his bottom lip anxiously as he was waiting for Kai to come. It had been months since he last saw him. He had missed him so much. He had missed his wonderful silken dual hair, his fiery crimson eyes, his delicate skin….God, being without Kai was creating a deep hole inside his heart.

There was a knock on the door and he felt his heart skipped a beat. Dr.Granger smiled. "So, here he is." He said as he stood up and walked to the door.

When Tyson opened the door, Tala felt his heart beat quickened by the sight of Kai. It was always like this. Kai was so special for him. "Kai, I have some good news for you! Some one is here to see you!" Said Tyson cheerfully.

Kai raised an elegant eye-brow. "See me? Who? No one comes to visit me." He sighed like a lost child and Tala felt a pang of guilt for not insisting to the previous doctor for seeing Kai.

"Are you sure?" Asked Tyson playfully.

Kai frowned. "I had a friend who visited my now and then in the past but now? No one." His tone was sad; just like some one who had been betrayed by a loved one.

"That's when you're wrong." Said the young doctor kindly. He grabbed Kai's hand and leaded him in to the room, guiding him to Tala.

Kai froze in place as his look fell on the red-haired young man. A shiver ran down his spine and he bit his lips so harsh that the salty taste of blood filled his mouth. He reached out a hand desperately, wondering if it's a dream or reality. "Tal? Is it you? Are you really here Tal?" He asked, voice thick with emotions.

Tala gulped harshly as he stood up and grabbed Kai's offered hand. He pulled Kai to himself and held him to his muscular chest tightly, feeling the warmth running through his body like electricity. There was no doubt that he had missed his friend like hell during these months.

_**000000**_

_When Kai slipped under the covers, he felt some thing cuddled to him like a scared little pet. "Taka? Why are you still awake?" He asked as he pulled Takao closer to his warm body. _

"_I am afraid of storms." Said the navy-haired boy simply before hiding his face in the crock of Kai's neck._

_Kai was really amused but he didn't say any thing. He just pulled Takao closer. "I am here now. No fear." _

_Takao nodded. "Thanks."_

_Kai nodded and Takao sighed. "Kai?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Does your friend hate me?"_

_Kai felt like choking. "What? You mean Tala? No way koi. He is just…well, let's just say he is one of a kind in his own way."_

_Takao nodded. "If you say so."_

_Kai smiled and kissed his forehead. He had sensed some thing in Tala too. Some thing that was not right. They were friends since childhood, so he could figure these things out about his friend easily. _

_His smile widened as his look fell on Takao who had already fallen asleep. There was no need to worry about Tala. Every thing would be fine. It was always that way._

_He pulled Takao closer and they both slept in each others arms, in an innocent embrace._

_**000000**_

Tyson smiled. "Well, I will give you some privacy. But only for five minutes. You yourself know the rules." He said seriously.

Tala nodded and gave him a thankful smile. Tyson smiled back and walked out of the room, leaving them be.

Tala smiled at Kai and stroked his cheek with his hand. "I have missed you Kai." He said softly.

"Me too Tal. Have you forgotten me? Why didn't you come?" Asked the crimson-eyed beauty childishly.

"Niet Kai! The previous Doctor didn't allow me to come. Your new doctor is a good one."

Kai frowned. "Tal, why did you lie to me?"

Tala was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

'You all said that Takao is dead! You said that he is not coming back. But he is here. Just like before. Just like the past!"

Tala's heart sank and pulled Kai closer to his heart. "Oh my poor Kai, you still don't get it, do you?" He said as he breathed in to Kai's hair scent.

"Get what Tala?" Asked Kai in confusion.

"Takao is all an illusion. He won't be back. You are falling again Kai. But for the wrong person. Tyson is not Takao. It's simple Kai. Try to understand."

Kai flinched. He pulled himself out of Tala's arms and shook his head wildly. The harsh reality was clicking in to his mind by simple sentence. "N...No! That's a lie…Tell me Tal…you are kidding…Taka loved me…He himself said that…We were happy…We were content…N…no!" He grabbed his hair harshly and fell on to his knees, screaming.

Tala's eyes widened in fear and concern and fear. WHAT THE HELL HAD HE DONE! He was so scared that he didn't notice Tyson's immediate presence in the room. The only thing he could see was Kai; shaking wildly and screaming like there's no tomorrow.

_**000000**_

_Tala was sitting in his beautiful apartment in the semi-darkness, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Was he ugly? Was he fat? What was wrong with him that Kai had never seen him more than a special friend._

_Many girls and guys had a crush on him. His fiery red hair and icy orbs were his charm. But they had no affect on his crush. It had been years since he was in love with Kai without receiving any love in return._

_He was afraid now. Afraid of Takao Kinomiya. There was something about him which had made him so delicate and loveable. Tala could see the love that was reflecting in Kai's eyes when he was looking at the boy. It made him worried. Kai wasn't supposed to love any one other than him._

_Kai was his, damnit! All his life he had longed for him! From his childhood till now!_

_Tala's frown deepened. He was not going to give Kai up. He was a fighter and he would fight over Kai, no matter what._

_**000000** _

When Tyson opened the door and ran in, he was shocked by seeing the scene before him. There was Kai, crying and sobbing and hitting his head to the ground, scratching his delicate face now and then. Blood was trickling down his forehead and the gashes on his cheeks and he still kept screaming.

Tyson ran to him and grabbed his hands, trying to hold him still. But Kai was not having it. He wasn't himself. He pushed Tyson backwards with force and Tyson hit the ground, hissing in pain. With all the noises and crash two guards came in and both held poor Kai who had curled himself in to a ball in the corner of the room by force to the wall. Kai yelped in pain and his panic made him wilder. He started to struggle and reached out to Tyson desperately, pleading for help. But the guards pinned him to the ground and rolled up his sleeve.

Kai's mouth was foaming and his body was thrashing. The guards kept his feverish body still when a nurse came in to the room with an injection needle. Tyson who had already regained consciousness shouted. "NO! NO INJECTOIN! NO!"

But it was too late. The nurse had already given Kai the injection. Kai's body thrashed one last time and then it went limp. Just like a dead person.

"GET THE HELL OUT! GET LOST YOU PSYCHOES!" Yelled Tyson with disgust as he crawled to Kai and cradled the poor boy to his chest.

The guards went out before more insults and Tyson hid his face in Kai's soft hair, feeling like crying. They had scared Kai to death and now this was the result.

He swallowed his tears and shook his head sadly at Tala who was staring in horror.

_**000000**_

**_That was it! Please don't forget to R & R! Bye for now!_**


	7. Taking you out

_**Ciao Minna-San!**_

_**I am so sorry for my long absence. I had lots of things to do. Gomen nasai! (Bows)**_

_**Kai: So, here is the sadist authoress again.**_

_**Kitty-chan: Hiwatari shut up and do the disclaimer before I put you in a worse situation than you are right now.**_

_**Kai (growls): This evil authoress Kai's kitty doesn't own Beyblade.**_

_**0000000**_

**_Chapter seven: Taking you out_**

"I am very disappointed in you Dr.Granger. You know that Kai Hiwatari's break down was a real dangerous one. What if it caused a serious damage to his brain?" Said Dr.Dickenson with a frown to the young doctor who was sitting in front of him.

"How was I supposed to know about his reflection to Takao Kinomiya's name?" Tyson's eyes were unreadable and hard.

"Well, you should have known that there is a reason that he is not allowed to have any visitors. His case is not as simple as you think Dr.Granger."

"That's wrong. You have imprisoned him here! How is he supposed to face the truth when all he is seeing is the white walls of an asylum? He should face his past!"

"Dr.Granger, please….you are overdoing it!"

"No! It's not me that overdo some thing; it's the crazy nurses of here that overdo! I had seriously forbidden them from an injection and just what did they do? They go straight and give the poor guy a strong medical injection!"

"That's another story!" Dr.Dickenson tried to avoid the fact.

"No! Look Dr.Dickenson you were the one who gave me Kai's case and now I am not giving it up! I have a brilliant plan. I am sure it will work if you help me. I had some patients that were cured this way before."

Dr.Dickenson chewed on his bottom lip nervously. What was the young doctor up to? "What plan Dr.Granger?" He asked carefully.

"I want to take Kai out of this place." Said Tyson simply and before Dr.Dickenson could even open his mouth continued. "I myself take the whole responsibility."

Dr.Dickenson's features were like a fish out of water. "B…but….that's impossible….I mean…."

"It is possible if you let me take this chance. I am sure Kai will be ok out of this asylum again." Said Tyson.

He paused for a second and then added a silent plead. "Please let me…."

_**000000**_

_Tala grinned as his look fell on Kai who was reading the company documents with attention. Today was one of the days that Kai looked damn hotter than usual and Tala was enjoying his view. "So, the Great Kai Hiwatari at last decided to come out of his house and see what's happening to the rest of the world." He said, icy eyes shining with amusement._

"_Shut up Tala. You are making me lose concentration." Said Kai but not harshly._

"_Well, it was about time cause it's lunch time pal!" Said Tala and smirked wolfishly._

_Kai sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Mmm…ok Tal…"_

"_I have made your favorite food today Kai. Wanna share with me?" Asked Tala, waiting for the positive answer. He knew that Kai can not resist Russian food ever._

_But he was wrong._

"_No, sorry Tal. Takao had made my lunch box today and I wanna eat it all. So, I don't wanna lose my appetite at all." Winked Kai._

"_Oh, Ok." Said Tala, disappointed. There was a burning fire in his heart against Takao Kinomiya now that could not be cooled down by all the water in the world. Hell, that damn Takao was stealing Kai from him._

_He wouldn't have it._

_**000000**_

When Tyson opened Kai's room door slowly and entered, he found Kai staring to the sunset with hollow crimson eyes. Just like the eyes of a beautiful doll.

He walked to the handsome boy and sat beside him. There was no reaction.

"Well, hello to you too Kai." Said Tyson cheerfully.

"Is it true?" Was his answer.

"What is true?" Tyson was confused.

"That you are not Takao. If it is I don't want you. Leave me be and let me wait in peace for Taka-chan."

Tyson gulped and took a deep breath. He took Kai's cold hand in his warm one. "Yes Kai. I am Tyson not Takao. I have told you this before. But I am not going leave you. I am going to make you feel all right again."

Kai gave him a numb smirk. "I don't wanna. Go away. You don't care for me. You are just like the others."

Tyson shivered. "That's not true! I care! May be I am not Takao but care Kai! I care and I am gonna prove it to you!"

Kai looked at him morbidly. "How?"

All Tyson's barriers broke by seeing the lost look in Kai's eyes. He pulled Kai in to a warm embrace and whispered in his ear. "I am taking you out."

Kai was speechless.

_**000000**_

_Kai was sure that Takao is asleep by the time he reached home. He slowly went upstairs so not to wake the navy-haired boy up. He was about to enter the guest bedroom when Takao's voice caught his attention. "Why guest bedroom?"_

"_Did I wake you? I am so sorry Taka…" Said Kai guiltily, thinking that he had woken Takao up._

_Takao gave him the cutest smile in the world. "Of course not…I missed you…" He said and walked in to Kai's strong arms._

_Shivers ran down Kai's spine as he circled his arms around the other boy's petite waist. Takao's body warmth was so pleasant. Takao looked at him with beautiful stormy eyes and smiled. He stood on his toes and gave Kai a quick kiss on the lips before whispering a silent "I love you". _

_Kai smiled and pressed his body to the other. This was heaven._

_**000000** _

Tala was trying his best to read his book but there was no avail. All of his thoughts were filled with that stormy-eyed doctor who looked like just Takao's twin. What if he would find out some thing?

He shook his red head to himself. No…No one would ever know what had happened to Takao Kinomiya.

_**000000**_

_**So, that was it! Please review!**_

_**& Happy Easter!**_


	8. Internal scars

_**Ciao Minna-San! **_

_**I have truly missed you! How is every thing going for you? Did you miss me too? I hope so!**_

_**Any way, I am here with chapter eight. I hope you like it & since Hiwatari is not here to do the disclaimer, (he is off some where with Ty-chan!) I have to do it myself. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade or any of its characters.**_

_**000000**_

_**Chapter eight: Internal scars**_

"Taaaadaaaa!" Beamed Tyson excitedly as he lead Kai to the living room of his flat since the Russian had a blindfold on his eyes. "What do you think Kai?"

Kai rolled his crimson eyes behind the blindfold. "How can I give you my opinion if you don't remove this damn thing?" He said coldly.

Tyson laughed sheepishly. "Oh, I am sorry. I just wanted to surprise you!" He said as he removed the blindfold, trying to calm the furious beat of his heart as his hands came down to the contact with Kai's soft skin. Gosh…Why was this happening to him?

"Here you go!" He said and threw the blindfold on the sofa.

Kai blinked several times as the bright light attacked his eyes. After adjusting to the light he looked every angle with a curiosity of a child. After all, it was so long since had last been in a place that was called home.

Tyson's flat was a nice small one. It was clean though a bit disordered in the bedroom. It had big windows that made the place glitter with an extraordinary beautiful light in the sun rise and dawn. The living room where they were right now was a comfortable room with parquet floor and a small Persian carpet. There were crème leather sofas here and there that matched the brown parquet perfectly in contrast. In all, Tyson's flat was small but nice and beautiful to live in.

"I like it. It is beautifully designed." Whispered Kai, not expecting Tyson to hear him. But he did and his stormy eyes shone with happiness. "Really? You think so? I am so happy now! I am going to bring your things from the hallway." He sing sang happily.

Kai smiled tenderly despite himself as he remembered that Takao had the same beautiful shining eyes too.

_**000000**_

"_What are you doing love?" Asked Kai with a smirk on his lips._

"_Isn't that obvious?" Said Takao as he was trying desperately not to lose concentration when Kai's warm hands found their way around his slim waist. _

"_Don't you think you are a bit grown up for this koi?" Asked Kai again teasingly._

"_Why does every one says that? It's so mean!" Whined Takao and pouted cutely._

_And that kawaii pout was the last for Kai…He turned off the TV deciding that his lover had played enough video games and now it's time for another kind of play. _

_Naughty naughty Kai…_

"_Kai!" Protested the blue-eyed boy but started to melt as Kai took him in his strong arms. "Say it again Taka-chan…say my name again…" He demanded._

"_Kai…"Moaned Takao as Kai's lips started to kiss his chin._

"_Again…"_

"_Kai…please…Kai…" This time the kisses were raining on his sensitive neck._

"_Again Taka-chan…say my name…say what you want from me…"_

_Takao moaned and looked at Kai through half-lidded eyes. There was an eternal beauty in his face with his cheeks flushed and eyes lustful. "Kai…oh Kai…I want you…I love you!"_

"_That was all that I needed to hear. I love you too lover." Whispered Kai tenderly and kissed Takao's soft pink lips with all the love he could offer. _

_**000000**_

Kai took his time to explore the flat as Tyson was bringing his luggage. He decided to take a look at the bedroom too. He knew that bedroom was like a personal space for any one but he couldn't resist going in Tyson's bedroom. He wanted to know how the young doctor's bedroom looks like.

He stepped in and realized that Tyson's bedroom was fully in character for him. Bright colors were every where and the room was disordered. But aside that, it was a nice room. It made you want to lie on the soft bed and stare at ceiling for hours, losing yourself in the comfort of your imaginary world. Kami…here he was with his schizophrenic thoughts again. He should seriously stop those thought if he wanted to continue being with Tyson. It just was not right.

A picture on the bedside table caught his attention. He walked to it and took the silver frame in his hands to take a closer look. It was a photo of a young man, a young woman and a child. Probably Tyson's mom and dad and himself when he was little.

The woman was beautiful and had soft features. She had long straight navy-blue hair and her eyes were stormy with thick eyelashes. She had pale white skin that contrasted his son's skin in the photo since Tyson's was a bit tanned. She was smiling but Kai could tell that she was not happy because the smile hadn't reached her eyes. Her eyes were sad.

The man was blond and had green eyes. He was pale white too and there was not a single similarity between him and Tyson. It was weird…

"So, what do you think? My mom was a very beautiful woman, ne?" Tyson's cheerful voice said suddenly behind him.

Kai jumped a bit at the sudden interrupt and glared at Tyson. Tyson just smiled at him.

"Yeah, she is beautiful." Was all that Kai said.

"Not IS, WAS…She was beautiful…she died when I was in high school. She had mental problems that were why I decided to be psychiatrist. To cure the people like my mom." Tyson smiled bitterly.

Kai felt a pang of guilt for his coldness. "How…did she…die?" He asked slowly.

"Suicide." Was all that Tyson said before stepping out of the room and leaving Kai alone to wonder that he is not the only one that suffers from loneliness of not being with a loved one.

_**000000**_

_Takao burst in to a hysterical laughter as he saw the sight of Kai in the kitchen and in return he received a death-glare. "What is so funny Taka?" Asked a REALLY annoyed Kai._

"_What are you doing with all that flour and eggs and butter? Why your forehead is covered in flour?" Asked Takao laughing._

"_I am making a cake for YOU! So don't laugh…Mmm…I think it's because I was scratching my forehead a second ago…"_

_Takao's face lit up. "A cake? For me? Really?"_

_Kai smiled. "Yeah, for you. I made Tala to buy some Vanilla today for it! Imagine Tala in the store buying Vanilla!" _

_Takao laughed. "Poor him…by the way…how do you know how to bake a cake?"_

"_My mom taught me…when I was about twelve…it's a cake full of cream and chocolate and also strawberry!" _

"_You are lucky…my mom never got to teach me any thing…" Sighed Takao._

"_I am sure she didn't have time." Kai tried to comfort his lover._

"_Oh, no…Well, you see…she died when she gave birth to me…" Murmured Takao._

_Kai bit his lip. "I am so sorry Taka-chan. I shouldn't have brought up the topic." Said Kai guiltily. _

"_Oh, it doesn't matter that much…I hadn't seen her ever any way…" Smiled Takao and gave Kai a chaste kiss on the lips._

_Kai smiled in return and ruffled Takao's hair with his flour-covered hand._

_**000000**_

Tala couldn't help but feeling a slight worry. Damn that doctor…why did he have to show up suddenly? Tala had a feeling that things were going to be messed up. He decided it's time for getting some information from that doctor. Though he had given his number to Tyson, he hadn't called yet. So, he decided that he would call Tyson.

Nothing could stand between him and Kai…Takao couldn't and now he wouldn't allow that Tyson Granger to do so as well.

_**000000**_

_**So, Here it was…Please review…I need some encouragement! Don't forget please! **_

_**Ja ne till the next time…**_


	9. Golden gaze

_**Hi Minna-san!**_

_**How's every thing going for you? I hope you're fine…I am fine but I am damn busy, so if it takes so long to update, please forgive me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**_

_**000000**_

_**Chapter nine: Golden gaze**_

Tyson was humming a lullaby that he had learned from his mother long ago as he stepped inside the guest room were Kai was sleeping. It was eight in the morning and the young doctor wanted to take Kai out for some shopping groceries after breakfast. He grinned at the thought of how Kai would be surprised and happy about it. Well, it wasn't an abnormal reaction. After being locked up in an asylum for two years even a simple thing like buying potatoes would give one joy.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the empty bed of Kai in front of him and felt his heart drop. He was about to run out of the room to look for the Russian boy when he heard the sound of water running from the bathroom. Thousands of scaring thoughts attacked his mind. He knew that Kai had tried to commit suicide several times in the asylum and there was no guarantee that he won't do that again. The bathroom was filled with the things that were suitable for suicide; bottle of sleeping pills, sharp razor blades and aspirin…

"Damn on me!" cursed Tyson as his eyes were wide with terror. He leaped to the bathroom door and started to knock on it like mad. "Kai? Kai are you in there? Kaiiiiiii??? Answer me damnit!" He shouted with all of his power.

It seemed like hundred years in Tyson's idea till the bathroom door slowly opened to reveal a refreshed looking Kai in the black bath robes which Tyson had lent to him. His wonderful silky hair was wet and he looked absolutely gorgeous in that black bath robe. He gave Tyson a confused look. "What is it? Are you ok?" He asked with a concerned voice.

Tyson's bottom lip trembled like a child. "I…I…I thought that…some thing has happened to you in there." He said not daring to mention the word suicide.

Kai shook absent mindedly. "You thought that I went in there to commit suicide?"

Tyson looked away and nodded. "I am sorry Kai for thinking this way…but I was so worried…"

Kai sighed. "To be honest, it crossed my mind…but…But now ... well, to put it simply you don't need to be worried, I like it here with you more than bleeding on the bathroom floor." He stated.

Tyson took a deep breath and grabbed Kai's hand in his. "I am happy to hear this. I want you to fight for a normal life Kai…" He said and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Now, you better dress up dude, we have to go to the super market after breakfast!"

_**000000**_

_Tala looked at his watch impatiently as he rang the door bell of the Hiwatari mansion. It was half past ten already and Kai hadn't showed up in the company yet. If it was normal day it would be ok but it was not! Today there was a very important meeting taking place in Biovolt in an hour and Kai Hiwatari; the president wasn't there! So, as the vice-president it was his responsibility to come after Kai and taking him there._

_He glared coldly with his icy blue eyes when his look fell on Takao who had opened the door before him and was smiling sheepishly. "Um…Hello…I suppose you want to see Kai? I am afraid that he is still asleep…"He tried to say as politely as he could._

_Tala's glare turned colder. "Well, I think that I should wake him up myself then."_

"_But…But he said he doesn't want any one disturbing him…"Takao protested._

_In an instant he was pressed harshly between Tala's much larger body and the wall. "I am not any one to Kai you little rat! Always remember that!" He said hatred and rage obvious in his icy blue eyes._

_Takao nodded weakly, trying to set himself free. "I am sorry…please let go of me…"_

_Tala narrowed his eyes and was about to say some thing when a cold harsh voice brought him to himself. "Tala Yuri Ivanov! What the hell you think you are doing in my house? Get your ass to my study right NOW!" It was Kai who was standing up the stairs with rage in his beautiful scarlet eyes._

_Tala let go of Takao with disgust and made his way upstairs._

_**000000**_

"So, what do you think of this omelet?" Asked Tyson hopefully as he was observing Kai who took a spoonful of what-look-like-some-mushroom-omelet to his mouth. Kai swallowed what was in his mouth hardly, a deep frown on his handsome features. "Awful! Honestly, how much salt did you use? All of it?" He said as he drank a sip of his coffee.

Tyson pouted and leaned to the chair. "Meanie! You didn't have say it like it's a worst thing in the world!"

Kai smirked as he saw how cute Tyson looked with those full pouting lips. But snapped himself for thinking in such a way. "Well, truth is bitter."

Tyson sighed and stood up, walking to the fridge to bring a glass of water. "Guess you are right. I was never good at cooking." He said and poured some water in to a crystal glass.

"Well, I can teach you, if you want I mean…" Said Kai.

Tyson looked really exited. "Really? You are the best Kai!" He said as he gave the water and a pill to Kai. "Now take your medicine, so we can go shopping!" He said cheerfully.

Kai frowned. "Wasn't I supposed to take two pills on mornings?"

"I decided it's time to reduce the dose of your medicine." Smiled Tyson.

Kai murmured a thank you and Tyson was about to answer when his cell phone rang. He excused Kai and went out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Um…Am I speaking to Dr. Tyson Granger?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I am Ivanov. Tala Ivanov. Kai Hiwatari's friend. I suppose you remember."

"Oh, yes. How are you? I wanted to call you but I was so busy. I am so sorry."

"That's ok. How is Kai?"

"He is ok. But I need to speak to you. Can I meet you?"

"Oh yes, is this Saturday evening fine? Can you come to my flat?"

"Yes, of course. I will come."

"Ok Doctor. We'll meet. Bye for now.

"Bye." Said Tyson and hung up. He decided he won't tell Kai that he's going to meet Tala for now. He had a sudden dark feeling about that person.

_**000000**_

"_What the hell you were thinking? Why did you treat Takao that way all of the sudden?" Shouted Kai, narrowing his eyes which were shining with rage._

"_I wasn't thinking any thing! He is the one who thinks that he is boss here! Who the hell he thinks he is!" Tala shouted back._

"_This is the last time I hear you speak about him like this! Is it clear?!" Kai was blinded by rage._

"_No, it isn't the last time! You have a damn important meeting now and you are sleeping in your fucking bed because last night you screwed that little slut like there's no tomorrow and now you want to have your rest…just for the sake of a little whore who…"_

_**SLAP…**_

_Tala stared at Kai with wide eyes as he rubbed his now red cheek with his palm. Not in his entire life Kai had told him any thing harsh but now he had slapped him for the sake of that new boy. More than the pain of that slap his heart hurt now._

_Kai blinked several times. "I…I am sorry Tal…but you should understand…I love him…"_

_Tala just shook his head and whispered coldly before leaving. "I go in your place at the meeting." And then walked out of the door._

_**000000**_

"Do you think I can take some strawberries too?" Asked Kai.

"Of course Kai." Smiled Tyson and put a package of frozen fish in his basket. He was going to cook some rice and fish for Kai tonight and he seriously hoped it would turn

out fine.

He looked at Kai who had just put the strawberries in the basket tenderly. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Kai nodded but before he could reply, he heard a deep voice calling out his name. "Kai? Kai Hiwatari?"

Both Kai and Tyson turned to the voice and found themselves facing a tall beautiful young man with extraordinary long black hair and astonishingly glowing golden eyes.

Kai blinked before murmuring weakly a single name. "Rei…"

_**000000**_

_**So, Here comes our favorite neko-jin in the story! What is his role? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**_


	10. Sinful death

_**Ciao Minna-San!**_

_**How is it going for you? I hope every thing is ok. Sorry for the late update like always **_

_**and gomen ne. **_

_**Merry Christmas and happy holidays to every one and wish you the best!**_

_**0000000**_

_**Chapter ten: Sinful death**_

Kai's head was spinning. He blinked several times before flinching and clutching his shirt on the left side where his heart was. He couldn't understand why. He couldn't analyze why. Why now that his sick mind was beginning to become a bit stable, every single person from his past were coming back again. First there was Tala. Not that he minded seeing his best friend again; it was that he was hurt so badly by the read-head's words and it had caused him a hell of mental break down. Now in front of his eyes was the ebony-haired neko-jin that he wanted nothing more than forgetting his harsh and angry words at what supposed to be Takao's funeral (since he still didn't want to believe that his koi is dead though it was painfully starting to sink in), his eternal golden eyes haunting him, teasing him in the worst way possible.

"Rei Kon…?" He managed to rasp through his suddenly dried throat.

The man nodded with pity in his eyes. "Hai. It's me. It's been so long since we last saw each other Kai." He said with a soft voice.

"Yes…so long…since…since…" Kai got choked with tears. He started to take deep shaky breaths to rasp the rest of his words out, but there was no avail. His body start to shake and his pale face start to resemble chalk.

Tyson who was silent till that moment decided that he has to join in before a bad thing happens again. He stepped next to Kai and pulled him closer to himself, assuring him of his presence and support. Kai's shaky breaths calmed a bit but he still remained silently in nearness of the young doctor, seeking warmth to escape the icy feeling that was creeping in to his heart.

Rei raised an elegant eye-brow. "Excuse me for my rudeness Mister, but do you mind telling me who you are?"

Tyson's hold became tighter around Kai in a protective manner. "I am Dr. Tyson Granger; Kai's doctor. I think that you don't need to know more." He said coldly.

The coldness in Rei's eyes suddenly was replaced with a warm flicker. "Oh, I am so sorry for my rudeness. You have to forgive me. I became a little worried when I saw Kai on his own since he was in that…that hospital and well…I guess it was some kinda sudden reflex. I am Rei Kon; Kai's ex-boy friend's childhood friend."

Tyson sighed. Great, Now instead of one childhood friend who was Tala, there were two. This case was getting more complicated each second. "You are Takao Kinomiya's friend?" He asked.

Rei nodded. "Yeah. Such a great friend he was. I still miss him terribly and you know what? You look a lot like him. Just like his twin brother."

Tyson tried to smile politely. "Yes. I've heard that a lot from every one. They have even mistaken me for Takao. How come you didn't? Even Kai thought I was Takao when he first saw me."

Rei shrugged. "Your scent is different from Takao's. I am a neko-jin, so I can sense people scents. Each person has a different scent just like finger print. That's why I haven't mistaken you."

Tyson could only nod.

_**0000000**_

_The sun was shining brightly as Kai and Takao were sitting on a bench in the amusement park; Takao leaning against Kai's strong chest and slowly licking his strawberry ice cream in a seductive manner that was making Kai wanna jump on him and ravish his cute full rosy lips right then and there. The dual-haired boy ran a hand through his hair and tried to look another way to resist the temptation that was killing him._

_But just at the moment that he had thought he had overcome the temptation of kissing his beautiful uke in a public place, he sensed a hand drawing circles on his lap and a low voice speaking to him with a hot breath stroking his ear. "Kai…why are you ignoring me? Why are looking away?" _

"_Aaaah…"Kai growled in a frustrated manner. No matter how he wanted to resist, Takao was not letting him. He looked directly in the younger boy's deep stormy blue eyes and pulled him close, gripping his waist firmly. Takao shivered at the contact and gave a muffled moan as Kai's lips crushed on his. He circled his arms around Kai's neck, ignorant to some people that were giving them disgusted looks and some that were passing by and looking at them with curiosity. _

_Kai smirked in to the kiss as Takao opened his mouth, allowing Kai to explore the strawberry flavored warmth. Their kiss was getting hotter and hotter by each second when a voice brought them back to earth from their heaven. "Awww…how sweet! But honestly Taka-kun, you better get a room in such conditions with your boyfriend!" _

_Both Takao and Kai turned their heads to find a blonde man with a long braid and shining aqua eyes grinning at them. Takao's face lit up as he saw the young blonde. "Mystel!" he exclaimed, eyes shining with happiness._

_Mystel's grinned widened and stepped close so he could shake hands with Takao. "So Takao, follow my advice and don't be a naughty boy in public because…"_

"_Cut it out Mystel. You are embarrassing my poor best friend." Said another voice; a very deep and melodic one._

_Mystel nodded and the owner of the voice who was a hot ebony-haired neko-jin sighed. "Honestly Mystel, when are you going to stop acting like a child?"_

_The blonde shrugged and the neko-jin walked to Takao, patting his back in a friendly manner. "Long time no see Takao! What's up? Why didn't you call me? Your gramps told me that you've moved in with your new boyfriend but no more…"_

_Takao cut off the neko-jin. "Wow…give it a rest Rei! How am I supposed to answer all these questions at once?" He smiled._

_Rei nodded and his look fell on Kai who looked surprised by seeing their sudden interrupters. "I am sorry. I guess you are Takao's new boyfriend. Ne?" Asked the beautiful raven._

_Kai raised an eye brow. "Yeah. I am Kai Hiwatari; Takao's boyfriend and who am I getting the pleasure of knowing?" He asked._

_Rei smiled. "My name is Rei Kon. I am Takao's childhood friend and this is my boyfriend Mystel." He said as he pointed to the blonde._

_Kai nodded and Takao's excited voice cut in again. "So Rei, What are you doing here? I mean you never liked big cities…"_

_Rei smirked smugly. "I've gotten accepted in the law school; that's why I am here Takao and since Mystel couldn't bear to be far from me and see me only on the weekends he accepted to move in this city together."_

_Mystel rolled his aqua eyes. "Yeah, yeah…How did I accept to be a nerd's boyfriend at the first place?"_

_Rei smirked. "Dunno koi, may be cause I make you scream so loudly in bed."_

_Mystel's eyes went wide in horror. "Rei Kon; you horrible pervert! You are sleeping on the couch for a week!" He screamed._

"_He is not serious. He can not last without me in bed for a whole week." Rei murmured to Takao and Kai, amusement clearly shining in his amber eyes._

_Kai couldn't help but give a small smile._

_**00000000**_

"So, Dr.Granger, The fact that I am seeing Kai here right now means that his mental stability is back now?" Asked Rei softly.

Tyson sighed. "Well, not completely, but he has improved a lot. He is accepting the fact that Takao is dead slowly though it's very painful for him. I thought that getting him out of the mental hospital may be a great help to cure him."

"What a shame it was. Takao's death I mean. Takao and Kai were a perfect couple. The most fitting couple in the world. But some where in between some thing had gone wrong. Even after all these years that Takao's dead I wish I could see what it was so may be I could prevent it from happening."

Tyson frowned in puzzlement as he realized how Rei's comment about Kai and Takao being a perfect couple and their love, has brought a dark painful feeling to him. A feeling like jealousy…Tyson's bit the inside of his cheek from the horror of what he had just felt and pushed the feeling aside. "Do you have some free time now? Um…I mean we can go to some cafe and have some coffee…You know, I wanna know more about Takao and Kai's relationship and how Takao died. It will be a great help to manage a way for curing Kai."

Rei seemed hesitant, but nodded after a second. "Hai, I have nothing else to do right now."

_**0000000**_

_Kai rolled his eyes as he look fell on Takao and Mystel who were running ahead of him and Rei like hyper children. He had no idea how the desire of being up in a girandole can be so great that make those two so hyper. He shook his head and sighed. Suddenly Rei's voice caught his attention. "Is he really what you are looking for?"_

_Kai looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean?"_

"_Please…If you don't love him and just wanna toy him, let him go. He has been hurt enough. It isn't fair to him to be hurt again. So onegai, let him go if you don't love him."_

"_How can you say some thing like this?! I love Takao to no end! I will never hurt him!" Roared Kai angrily._

"_I am so sorry. I had to know if you really want to stay with him. He is my best friend and I hate to see him cry once again because of the loss of a false lover."_

"_Well, I can assure you that I love him and I have no plan to ever let him go." Said Kai._

"_Thank you. Please take care of him. He may not seem like it, but he is so fragile."_

"_Of course." Said Kai sternly._

_**0000000**_

Tyson slowly took a sip of his cappuccino and looked at Kai who was sipping his hot chocolate silently. He smiled to himself thinking how cute Kai looked sitting there and sipping the melted chocolate with that full lips…He slapped himself mentally. Damn, it was not right. He had fallen for his patient and not just any patient. A patient that his dead boyfriend was a portrait of him and he knew that if he EVER get any chance with Kai, he would always be the second best and this was driving him damn insane with jealousy, pain and anger…Kami-Sama, he just wanted to disappear. He had fallen in to a trap with no way out. He wanted to make things right for Kai and now every thing had went wrong for himself.

"Well, what do you know about Kai and Takao's past relationship?" Rei asked Tyson who was spacing out, breaking the heavy silence.

"Dunno…any thing that can help me." Answered Tyson in a low voice.

"They were happy together. Every thing in their life was going on just like a fairy tale. The bond of love between them was more than just strong. They got married and were living peaceful happy life. Until Takao committed suicide by throwing himself down the Biovolt building."

"Biovolt?"

"It's Kai's company. Now one of Kai's friends, Tala Ivanov is in charge of it till Kai's mind gets stable again." Said Rei and Tyson didn't miss how Rei's fangs shown dangerously while mentioning Tala's name; like a tiger ready to hunt his prey and rip it apart.

"I believe that Takao's death was not suicide. I am gaining documents and witnesses now." Said Rei and smirked as he realized Tyson's wide eyes. "Well, I am an attorney. I know I am young but back in the law school all my professors thought of me as a genius in law and I am going to prove it by getting the revenge of my best friend's death." He continued as his eyes were shining so dangerously yellow that made Tyson flinch in fear.

"Um…but who could have done such a thing?" Asked Tyson weakly.

"I can not tell you yet. Not until I get sure. But I can assure you that it wouldn't take much time. Can I have your number or e-mail?"

"Of course. Here is my number." Said Tyson as he wrote his number with a shaking hand on a piece of paper still in the shock of what Rei had said.

"Thanks. I will contact you for sure." Said Rei and shook hands with the young stormy-eyed doctor. "Bye for now Dr.Granger. Bye Kai." He said and left the café.

Kai looked up at Tyson, his scarlet eyes beyond sad. "Some one had killed my Taka-chan? No suicide…? It wasn't my fault…? Not my sin…?" He started to rock back and forth, hallucinating and hugging himself like he was freezing.

Tyson pulled the distressed young man in to a comforting hug without hesitate and let him cry in to his shirt openly. Why was every thing so complicated?

_**0000000**_

_**So this was for chapter ten. Please review. I am starting to get depressed since the number of my reviews is decreasing. **_


	11. Sweet Valentine

_**Ciao Minna!**_

_**How are you doing? I hope every thing's going well for ya! **_

_**In this chapter I have put some Valentine spice too since Valentine's is near! So, I **_

_**Hope you enjoy reading it & **__**Happy Valentine day to you too! (Though it's soon but as **_

_**You know I won't update before 14**__**th**__** February.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**_

_**0000000**_

_**Chapter eleven: Sweet Valentine**_

Tyson sighed tiredly and got up from the bed. He was really worn and needed some sleep like nothing else in the world but Rei's words kept haunting him like a horrific mantra. _"I believe Takao's death was not suicide."_ Tyson shivered. It was terrible. Who would have done such a thing? It was a crime damnit, not to mention the cruelty that Kai was forced to face by the death of his precious lover. The young doctor gritted his teeth as his thoughts reached here; precious lover. Now he really didn't care one bit that Kai was his patient and falling for him is wrong, all he wanted was a happy relationship with Kai which he knew was almost impossible.

"Don't be such a jealous child Tyson. Now you should focus on healing Kai's mind not your love problems." He said determinedly to himself but couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

He was walking in to the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk when he heard soft moans and silent whimpers coming from Kai's room. He ran to the crimson-eyed young man's room and opened the door fast. The scene that greeted him, made his heart wrench in pain. There was Kai, tossing and turning in his sleep wildly, tears and sweat wetting his handsome face at the same time. Tyson rushed to the bed and sat on the edge of it, trying to wake up the distressed boy but it was no avail. Kai was trapped in his nightmare. At first Tyson started to shake Kai gently on the shoulder to wake him up but when he saw that it is not working and Kai is still thrashing he shook Kai rougher. After a few second Kai's teary crimson eyes snapped open and unconsciously he reached out to Tyson and clung to him like a lost child since the young doctor was the nearest human contact and heat.

"I am sorry…so sorry…" He sobbed constantly and buried himself more in Tyson's embrace.

"It's ok Kai…it was just a nightmare…there is noting to be worried about…" Soothed Tyson kindly and stroked Kai's dual hair.

"I am…I am afraid to sleep…every time I close my eyes, I have nightmares of my past." Confessed Kai with embarrassment.

Tyson smiled and laid Kai gently on the bed, still stroking his hair. "Do you want me to sing you a song so you fall asleep?"

Kai seemed hesitant but then nodded. "Yes." Was his simple reply.

"Let me be your shelter when it's raining outside." Tyson started to sing with a sweet melodic voice and Kai lost himself to the tone of it.

"Let me be your light when you are lost inside." Tyson sang and Kai's fears faded away slowly.

"And when I look at you there is eternity calling on me." Tyson's voice was like heaven and Kai's eyes slowly closed and he was asleep again in a second.

Tyson smiled as he looked at Kai's serene face. "Sleep tight. Sweet dreams." And before he can contain himself, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kai's ivory skin.

_**0000000**_

_Takao grunted as his cell phone started to ring with that annoying "pink panther" music. Well, he liked that music but not when he was asleep and having an erotic dream about Kai. He sighed and sat on the bed, reaching out for his cell. _

"_Hello, this is Takao Kinomiya."_

_Mystel's cheerful and LOUD voice was heard through the line. "Yo Taka! How are you?"_

_Takao rubbed his eyes with one hand. "I was sleeping Mystel." _

"_That was not the answer of how are you, you know? And it is eleven in the morning for your information. You are turning in to lazy pumpkin Taka." Mystel seemed amused. _

"_Yeah, I guess I never liked to wake up early and you know what's funny? Kai wakes up at six every day to go to that freakin' company of his." Laughed Takao._

"_Well, seems opposites attract. Any way Taka, I was wondering if you can help me with what I should get Rei for Valentine."_

"_Valentine!? Kami-sama! I completely forgot!" Takao yelled terrified._

_Mystel rolled his eyes at the other side. "Yeah, I should have guessed. Valentine is two days from now, smart ass."_

"_What am I going to do? God!" Tyson whined._

"_I should've known it's hopeless to ask you for help. Well, seems that you should sit and think about this too. So, I am off!"_

"_Ok, and don't forget that Rei loves pure chocolate."_

_Mystel chuckled. "Of course. I am going to put the pure chocolate in to a good use with some whipped cream."_

_Takao blushed. "And you call Rei a pervert! Honestly, have you no shame?" He yelled but laughed at the same time. _

_**0000000**_

Kai was curled up on a cozy sofa in the living room, flipping through the different TV channels with boredom. The day was Valentines and every single channel was showing stupid programs for love sick couples. Kai sighed. Valentines was one of the most tormenting day of the year for him since the memories he shared with Takao always rushed back to his sick mind (as he himself put it) and he was alone with no one to share his loneliness. He was truly loveless.

He was chewing on his bottom lip out of anxiety of those thoughts when he heard Tyson's voice. "Kai?"

Kai turned his head and the sight of a very handsome Tyson in a new fashion-designed greeted him. He gasped. Honestly, Tyson was looking glorious. Suddenly Kai realized that although Tyson looked so much like Takao, he was so different at the same time. Tyson was slender yet delicately masculine but Takao had a slender feminine shape. There was so much difference in personality too. Tyson was confident and believed in himself that was some thing that Takao lacked and Kai always needed to give it to him by kind, sweet words.

"Hmm?" Answered Kai, trying not to seem so paralyzed by how Tyson looked.

"I should go out for a while. I am sorry for leaving you alone. But…but this is important. You know, I want you to…"

Kai cut him out. "You want me not to try any thing dangerous and be a good boy and don't open the door to the strangers unless I have looked at the color of their hands from beneath the door." He smirked as he remembered the old story of the three goats and the wolf.

Tyson laughed. "I'll be back as soon as I can and if you got hungry before my arrival you can heat up the rice balls that are in the fridge and eat them. Bye for now!" He said cheerfully and walked out the door.

Kai smiled despite himself. "Be safe."

_**0000000**_

_Takao was sitting beside the fireplace, looking at the flames with depressed eyes. He was really frustrated. How was he supposed to find a suitable Valentine gift for Kai in just two days? Right now, he just wished to disappear in to the depths of the earth for being such an idiot. He sighed and just when he was about to get up to go the kitchen to have some water, he felt a pair of strong familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind and the sweet scent of fresh mint filled his nose. He turned around and looked straight in to his lover's deep eyes. "Kai! You've come home early today!"_

_Kai just smirked and nibbled on Takao's earlobe, making him moan. Then he whispered in to his ear. "I needed some thing to do here."_

"_Wh...What thing?" Takao managed to gasp between Kai's butterfly kisses on his neck._

_Kai smiled and sat down, pulling Takao on his lap on the same time. "I needed to take your passport."_

_Takao raised an eyebrow. "My passport? Why?"_

_Kai's eyes shone. "We are going to spend the Valentine day in Venice, koi."_

_Takao looked like a fish out of water. "Venice? Kai…I dunno what to say…But how can you get a visa in just one day?" _

"_Well, I am the owner of Biovolt, ne?" Smirked Kai._

_Takao felt tears straying down his eyes. "Oh Kai…I …I am speechless…I really dunno what to say…"_

_Kai stroked his lover's soft hair. "No need to say any thing Taka-chan. Just a simple I love you would be enough."_

_Takao crushed his lips on Kai's and after a long passionate kiss he whispered whole-heartedly. "I love you."_

_**0000000**_

Tyson smiled at the red-head who had opened the door for him politely and walked in house. It was a magnificent house; full of beautiful paintings and expensive Persian carpets here and there. In all it looked like a small museum-styled place.

"Make yourself comfortable please. Do you like to have a drink?" Asked Tala as leaded Tyson to the living room.

Tyson sat on a black leather sofa and smiled. "Thank you. Coffee would be nice."

Tala nodded and walked to the kitchen. After several minutes he came back with a cup of steaming hot coffee and a plate of coconut cookies. He placed them on the table before Tyson. "Here you go. Make sure you taste some of those cookies. They are traditional Russian cookies and are delicious as hell." He said as he walked to his mini bar and poured himself a glass of Vodka.

Tyson nodded. "Thank you. I am sorry that I delayed our appointment till now. You know, I was so busy…with Kai…and I hope I am not taking your time. After all today is Valentines and you must have have a date."

Tala shrugged and took a sip of his Vodka. "No, it is not important. I don't have a date today. I am not in any relationship. How is Kai by the way?"

"He is better. I am really satisfied with his healing process."

Tala's eyes shone. "That's wonderful."

Tyson sighed and took a bite of his cookie, enjoying the taste before continuing. "Any way, I want you to tell me more about Kai himself, please."

Tala leaned against the sofa as he lit a cigarette. "Kai was always silent and impassive. Well, to the strangers of course. He was not the type of all happy going guys who become friends with every one they see. He rarely showed emotions to strangers but there was no mask when he was with me or Takao." He gritted his teeth at mention of the name. "I suppose that was why that boy attracted him. Takao was an open guy who was happy and let every one in, unlike Kai. But I never understood that how come that Kai fall so hard for Takao since the boy was a bit childish in behavior and Kai hated childish adults."

Tyson nodded. "What about Takao's suicide? He left no note?"

"Well, their relationship became complicated after some time. I dunno why, but Takao was paranoid about Kai not loving him and cheating on him…He was driving himself insane by thinking of Kai cheating with another and one day he couldn't take this paranoia any more and threw himself down from the Biovolt roof top. Well, I think that is the only explanation of his suicide and he sent a text message for Kai exactly when he was about to threw himself down by his cell phone which said "I can't take sharing you with another one any more Kai. Good bye." Or some things like that."

"But why a text message? Why not a note in his own hand writing?" Asked Tyson, remembering Rei's word's about the murder.

Tala forgot to breath for a second. "Damn, this doctor is smart!" He thought irritated. "I don't know…may be he wanted Kai to get the message faster or such…"

"May be." Wondered Tyson and looked at his watch. "I got to go now. I am so sorry for my disturbance." He said as he stood up.

Tala tried to smile. "Oh, it was no disturbance at all. Feel free to come every time you want. Um…when do you think it is possible for me to see Kai again?" He asked with a pause.

"Well, I am not sure that right now he can have visitors, but when he is in the right condition I will let you know for sure." Lied Tyson.

"Thank you." Was all that Tala said.

_**0000000**_

_Kai smiled as he stroked Takao's navy locks. The boy was in a deep slumber as he had himself dead tired from excitement and hyperness today. Well, it was normal. Takao never been to some where as magnificent as Venice before and he was so exited when he saw the beautiful water canals, long boats, lovers kissing here and there and melody of violin being played in the Saint Marco square; the main square of the city._

_They had ride on a gondola together, kissed in the moonlight and then made love in the peace of their beautiful hotel room. Every thing was perfect tonight._

_Kai smiled and placed a kiss on Takao's cheek before taking him in to his arms and fall asleep himself._

_**0000000**_

When Tyson returned home he found Kai in the same position that he was before; curled up on the sofa like a kitten. The only difference was that the TV was turned off and Kai's eyes were closed. "Are you asleep Kai?" Asked Tyson, amused that Kai could actually curl himself up like that.

"No." Grunted Kai, wanting to be left in peace so he could drown himself in Takao's bittersweet memories.

Tyson smiled and sat beside him, making the Russian boy open his crimson eyes rather lazily. "What?" Asked Kai as his look fell on Tyson's strange happy face.

"Come on Kai. Don't give me that face. It's Valentine day for heaven's sake!"

"Valentine my ass." Whispered Kai hatefully as suddenly the heartache in chest became unbearable.

"Don't say that! Happy Valentines Kai! TaaaaDaaaa!" Smiled Tyson brightly and brought a box of chocolate with a red ribbon and a single red rose out form his back.

Kai looked at him with wide eyes. He was speechless. He was so surprised.

"Why red?" Said Kai after some seconds which seemed eternity and pointed to the rose. According to his knowledge red rose was the symbol of burning and undying love.

Tyson was caught off guard. "Um…well…it was beautiful?" He offered weakly, hoping Kai don't catch the shakiness of his voice. He was afraid that Kai reject his gift.

"Thank you." Said Kai slowly and washed all Tyson's fears away. He smiled at Tyson warmly, feeling beloved and beautiful suddenly.

_**0000000**_

_**So, chapter eleven came to end. I hope you'd be kind enough to review as my Valentine gift! **_


	12. Darkness of secrets

_**Yo Minna-san!**_

_**I missed you horribly! Did you miss me too? I hope so because it would break my heart **_

_**Otherwise! (Pouts) **_

_**Ok, enough of my babblings. Let's go to the fic & I hope you'll like it!**_

_**000000000**_

_**Chapter twelve: Darkness of secrets**_

Kai hummed a Russian song underneath his breath softly as he was making some coffee for the breakfast. Participating in the housework was some thing that he enjoyed so much and Tyson was so happy to let him do what he wanted since his lazy nature was against any housework. So, Kai had taken the matters in his own hands. He did all the cooking; which Tyson had found it marvelous. Tyson was an awful cook so Kai's delicious cooking was absolute heaven to him. On the other hand, Tyson was happy that Kai had found a pastime in his day along with reading different books. Now the young doctor was not worried about leaving Kai alone at home since Kai wasn't schizophrenic now, at all. The fast process of Kai's mental cure had made Tyson confused too; of course not that he was complaining. He was beyond happy about it.

Kai smiled as he realized that coffee was ready. He put it on the table where he had put the boiled eggs, pancakes and toasts and waited for the young doctor to come and join him in the kitchen. He hadn't had to wait long because after several moments Tyson stepped in to the kitchen like every day for eating breakfast with him, but today some thing was off about the stormy-eyed male.

Kai gaped as his crimson gaze fell on the other. Tyson was wearing a black suit and a black tie, with his usually unruly silky ponytail, tied hard in place. His face was sad and there was a deep sorrow in his navy orbs. Kai swallowed. He didn't like to see Tyson like this. He didn't want to see him sad. He didn't know the cause of Tyson's sadness but it was making him to feel hurt too.

"Good morning, Tyson." Said the dual-haired young man, deciding this is a good way to start a conversation.

"Good morning Kai." Replied Tyson softly and sat on a chair in front of Kai, his eyes full of pain.

"Um…What is wrong Tyson? Why are you wearing black?" asked Kai, going straight to the fact as he poured some coffee for Tyson.

"Today is my mom's death anniversary." Sighed Tyson and sipped his coffee without adding any sugar in it.

"Oh… I am sorry." said Kai, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

Tyson didn't answer. He just nodded and continued to sip his coffee slowly. They drank their coffees in deafening silence which Kai finally decided to break it. "Um Tyson… Are you going to the cemetery now?"

Tyson took one final sip of the bitter liquid in his mug and nodded. "Yeah…I am going there now. I should pay my respects you know…"

Kai stayed silent for a moment and then said. "I am coming with you too."

Tyson was a bit shocked. "No Kai…really there is no need…I will be fine by myself."

Kai shook his head. "No…you are having a hard time today. You are trying to hide it but I know better. May be if I come with you at least my presence would be comforting." He said with determined eyes.

"Ok. Thank you Kai." Said Tyson and offered him a soft smile.

_**00000000**_

_Kai was Typing on his laptop, calculating the previous year's benefits of the company. He was dead tired. He was working from six a.m. and still there were lots of things waiting to be done. He sighed and stood up, closing his laptop and yawning a bit. He was about to open a can of beer for himself when some one entered his office without knocking. He turned around; ready to bite the person's head off when he realized it was Tala who had entered._

"_Hi Tal!" He greeted as sipped his beer before he realized that Tala's not in an ordinary form._

_He frowned when he saw Tala was staggering back and forth. He rushed forward and grabbed his friend before the red-head could collapse to the ground. He bit his lip as the bitter and strong smell of alcohol tickled his nose thrills. When finally with lots of effort he made Tala to lie down on a leather couch that was in his office, his anger made him explode. "You idiot! What were you thinking, going and drinking your ass off?"_

_Tala looked at him with unfocused icy orbs. "I…I wanted…to…forget…" He hiccupped, not really knowing what he was saying._

_Kai frowned. "Forget what Tala?"_

"_The pain…and then…she told me to let go…as she…sucked me off…" Tala was choked with tears. He really didn't know what he was saying. He was far too gone in his haze._

_Murder was in Kai's gaze. Such a rage was radiating from him that certainly if Tala was in a conscious state, he would pray to every God to save him. _

"_Sucked you off? Have you slept with a whore Tala?! Are you crazy? What if you catch some thing!?" He shouted._

_Tala looked at him and suddenly burst in to tears. He clung to Kai's expensive Versace shirt, staining it with his numerous tears. "I am sorry…so sorry…I know…love is a crime…a crime…" He sobbed._

_Kai stroked his friend's hair absent-mindedly, wondering about the crying male's words._

_**00000000**_

"Hi mom. How are you?" said Tyson as he placed a banquet of white roses on the marble stone of his mother's grave.

He sat on the ground, beside the grave and smiled. "Isn't it a beautiful sunny day? You always liked sunny days."

He laughed softly then. "Oh, I nearly forgot to introduce you to my new friend. Look, he is Kai. Kai Hiwatari. He was one of my patients but now he is going to be ok!" He said brightly as he gestured at Kai who was standing behind him as if introducing him to his mother's invisible presence.

Kai gave a smile as he realized how Tyson had brightened up while talking to his mother. On the way to the cemetery Tyson had told him that he never have believed that his mom was completely gone. He believed that his mom is watching over him and it made his heart warm.

Tyson was talking to his mom and Kai was watching him with a small smile when suddenly a voice caught their attention. "Hello Tyson. Such a nice pleasure to meet you after such a long time."

Both young men turned around and faced a blond man his middle forties. Kai frowned a bit as he found the man's face is familiar and after a moment he realized that this man is Tyson's father that he had seen his picture along with his mom, in Tyson's bedroom.

Tyson's eyes grew cold. "What are you doing here?"

The man's green eyes flashed. "It is my wife's death anniversary, you know…"

The navy-haired young man gritted his teeth. "If you loved her so much, why don't you care about her while she was alive?" He hissed.

"There are lots of things that you don't know of Tyson. Please don't judge me until you know them." The man sighed.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Barked Tyson.

"That's exactly why I came here at this hour cause I knew that you would visit around this time of the day. You never answer my calls so this was my last solution. By the way, don't you wanna introduce me to your friend? You are being rude. "

Tyson glared at him. "Kai, this is my father Akira Granger. Father, this is my friend Kai Hiwatari."

Akira smiled at Kai. "It is nice to meet you. I am happy that finally Tyson had found a friend to trust enough to bring them to his mom's grave…Well, I am half Japanese…that's why I am blond…" He said with a smile as he noticed the weird look in Kai's eyes.

Kai blinked and smiled back. "It is nice to meet you too." He said as he offered his hand to shake with Akira's.

Akira shook hands with Kai and then turned to his son. "Tyson, why don't you come home now, so I can tell you what you must knew long time ago?" He said with a sudden sad and soft voice.

Tyson gulped. He had a bitter feeling about this. "That place is not my home any more. But I come. I go and drop Kai at home and then I return."

Akira sighed. "There is no need. Kai can come too. There should be no hiding any more."

_**00000000**_

_When Kai finally came home he was really worn off. He had gone with Tala to his apartment, made him a bitter black coffee to make him snap out of his dizziness and had helped him in his whole hangover process. Finally when the red-head fell asleep, he decided it is time to go home._

_As he stepped in to the mansion, he noticed the abnormal darkness of the place. Normally all of the lights would be on, cause Takao didn't like the dark. He narrowed his eyes in worry and ran up the stairs to the bedroom where he knew that Takao would be. The navy angel was always in the bedroom when Kai was late. _

_As he opened the door the scene he was forced to see made his body to grow cold as if he is standing nude in the middle of the winter in Siberia. There was Takao, sitting on the bed with his knees defensively against his chest, sobbing and crying like a lost child. He was biting his bottom lip so hard that was bleeding and Kai felt his heart is bleeding along with Takao's bleeding lip._

_He rushed to Takao's side hastily. "What's wrong Taka-chan? Why are you crying koi?" He asked embracing his lover gently._

"_My Grandpa…He passed way this morning…tomorrow we gotta…gotta go to his funeral…"_

_Kai's eyes widened. The news was shocking. The man was fine two days ago! How could he be dead suddenly? _

"_They say…that his heart was so weak…and…HE IS DEAD KAI!" He wailed suddenly and shivered like there's no tomorrow. Kai just pulled him closer to his heart and let him to cry all he wanted._

_The next day's funeral was one of the saddest possible. The sky was gloomy and the dark clouds were in it but there was no rain. Such a bad mood maker…_

_The day passed in haze for Takao who was crying all along and clinging to Kai. Rei and Mystel who had attended the funeral too tried their best to comfort his friend but it was no avail. It was a very sad scene._

_Takao was far too gone with his sorrow that he didn't really noticed that his Grandpa's best friend gave him a pocket and murmured some thing about promising that he would give that pocket to Takao if some thing happened to the old Kinomiya. _

_Takao just nodded in haze and not having the strength to even hold a light pocket he handed to the nearest person possible to hold it for him for a while, which happened to be Tala._

_The coming days were such confusing days for Takao that he completely forgot about that pocket._

_**00000000**_

Rei cast the secretary of Tala's office a charming smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Hello Miss! I am Takeshi Masada! I have come here on Mr.Ivanov's orders…His computer systems were messed and he asked me to take a look …oh I forgot to tell you that I am a computer expert!" He said brightly, mentally wondering how he had come up with that weird name.

The girl behind the desk blinked a bit. "But Mr.Masada, Mr.Ivanov didn't tell me any thing about this…I can not let you in without permission…"

Rei caught her out. "Oh, He did call you…but the line was busy…and he was angry and said that you are always talking with your boyfriend or some thing…." He said, making a face like he was thinking

The poor girl paled and Rei smirked inside. He knew that most of the secretaries speak with their boy friends when their boss is not around and used that as his advantage. Well, he was not called the genius of tricks and law in the university for nothing…

"Ok, sir…you may go in…but make sure to have your work done soon, please before the boss comes." said the girl, trying to keep her voice steady.

Rei grinned. "Of course. I'll be done sooner than you could imagine."

He went in to Tala's office and walked straight to the computer. He switched it on and started to search with attention and patience. He didn't want to lose any useful document. After about half an hour his search was complete. Now all he needed was to build the broken puzzle again and then it would be over.

He stood up and was making his leave when a pocket caught his attention. The pocket was buried between the other papers and he didn't have any idea of how he suddenly saw it but that wasn't important.

He reached out and took the pocket. He gasped as he saw the name written on it:

"To Takao Kinomiya, my grandson"

Rei's eyes narrowed. So, this was what Takao's grandpa had left before his death. He opened the pocket and took a brief look at the papers that was in it. Suddenly his skin grew cold and his breath hitched. He took some deep breaths, trying to regain himself as he hid the pocket and the CD of the information that he loaded from Tala's computer underneath his shirt.

As he was walking out of Tala's office and then out of Biovolt there was only one thought in his mind:

He had to speak with Tyson Granger again, soon and face to face.

_**00000000**_

_**Ok, this was for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I am beginning to think that no one likes this story any more. (eyes tearing up and hugging her Gaara plushie)**_


	13. On the surface

_**Hi Minna-san!**_

_**Here I am with another chapter. I know I am a hell of lazy authoress but please put up with me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblade though I always have beautiful dreams about having it.**_

_**0000000**_

_**Chapter thirteen: On the surface**_

Akira Granger's house was a small but nice villa that was not very far from the cemetery.

It had a rather big yard in the front that was full of Tulips and Roses with a nice little bench in the middle. It had such an aura of beauty and comfort that would charm every body right away.

As Kai and Tyson followed Akira in to the house, the dual-haired Russian realized how tense Tyson's body was. It seemed that all the muscles in the young doctor's body were in a horrible tension that was begging to be released but Tyson's anxiety wouldn't let it. It was obvious that Tyson was more than just aggressive; Kai could tell by the way the navy-haired young man was gritting his teeth now and then. He sighed. How he wished he could give Tyson some comfort now, but he knew it was impossible.

Akira led them to the sitting room and cast them a charming smile. "Please wait here. I have to bring some thing to show you and of course also bring you some drinks. What would you like?" He asked Kai rather kindly.

Kai looked at Tyson who was still frowning and glaring at nothing in particular.

"Um…coffee I suppose…If it is ok." He said awkwardly.

Akira tilted his head aside, still smiling. "Of course it is ok. As for Tyson I am sure he wants some strawberry shake. Ne Tyson?"

Tyson glared at him but nodded nonetheless. Akira laughed when he saw Kai's shocked face. "He hadn't told you? Well, he has a habit of drinking strawberry shake when he is angry and frustrated."

Kai nodded mutely and Akira turned back with a sigh. "I'll be here soon. Please make yourself comfortable Kai." He Said and disappeared through the door of the sitting room.

Kai ran a hand through his hair and sat beside Tyson. It was obvious that the young doctor was in no mood to talk so Kai kept silent. It was really awkward sitting beside Tyson who normally was bright and full of emotions in this gloomy silence. But there was no other way. He looked around the room with curious eyes. His eyes stopped on a big portrait of a young woman hanging on a wall behind them. The woman had long navy hair and stormy eyes. It was Tyson's mother portrait.

He was about to say some thing that Akira's voice caught his attention. "Ok. I am back. Sorry for making you wait." He said as he walked in to the room with a tray in one hand and a pocket in the other hand.

Kai was surprised when he heard Tyson's answer. "You still keep the flowers in the yard as good as were. Why?" He demanded.

Akira sat in front of the two young man and sighed as he placed the coffee and strawberry shake in front of them from the tray. "They remind me of your mom." He said simply.

Tyson was about to yell some thing when Akira nearly begged. "Please Tyson, please! Listen to what I got to say. It's more than important that you can imagine!"

Tyson glared but nodded and took a sip of his shake. Akira sighed and chewed his lips thoughtfully before starting. "When I met your mom; Mikoto, I thought that all my dreams had come true. I loved her so much. She was all I ever wanted. As we start to go out, I realized her unbalanced mental state and depression. I was a psychiatrist after all." He laughed bitterly at Kai's shocked face. "I guess Tyson haven't told you this too. Yeah, just like himself, I am a psychiatrist too. That is why he hates me so much. He thinks that I never tried hard enough to save Mikoto."

Kai was beyond shocked. So, that was why Tyson had tried so hard to pull him back to the sanity surface. He didn't want to give up on his suicidal patient that his depression and instability was so much like his mother.

Akira gritted his teeth and continued. "I knew that Mikoto was not instable but I loved her so much. I thought I could cure her. So, I asked her to marry me. She hesitated…and then she told me that she has a child already. I knew that she was divorced, but she had never told me any thing about kids…for me it was not important. I loved Mikoto and I would love her child like my own too…That child…that child was you Tyson."

Tyson was gaping like a fish out of the water. "You…you are saying that you are not my real father?"

Akira shook his head sadly. "No, I am not. Though I wished from the bottom of my heart that I was. By the time of me and your mom's marriage you were one. Any way, after the wedding Mikoto seems to get worse. She kept crying for nothing almost all of the time and was nearly in the verge of break down. One night I decided it is enough. I could not see my love in that situation. I asked her…no, I demanded her that was it wrong and after a serious quarrel she broke down and told me the truth."

Tyson frowned and Kai raised a delicate eyebrow.

Truth? What truth?

_**0000000**_

_Kai looked at Takao who was staring at the pouring rain outside of the window and bit his lip. It was nearly two months after his lover's grandpa's death but Takao was still sad. He had tried every thing to cheer Takao up but it hadn't worked. He even lessened the hours of his work in the company, placing all the weight of it on poor Tala's shoulders. But still there was no change._

_He was tired. He was tired of seeing his precious lover so distressed and sad. It made him frustrated because he was helpless about it. Nothing had EVER been out of his control and now his inability to make things right for Takao was going on his nerves. He reached the limit of his tolerance when Takao hid his face between his hands. He walked to him and without any word he pulled him in to a demanding embrace. Takao looked up at him with puffy red eyes to meet his pleading gaze. "Please Taka-chan, please. Get a hold of yourself. I am sure that your grandpa doesn't want you this sad."_

_Takao looked down. "I am sorry…I just…"He couldn't continue, but he pulled Kai closer to him enjoying his body warmth in silence. _

_Kai stroked his hair. "You know Taka-chan, I wanted to tell you this later and in a more romantic situation but I guess there is no other way to cheer you up."_

_Takao looked at him questioningly and Kai went on one knee, taking the smaller teen's hand in his hand. "Takao Kinomiya, will you give me the honor to be my husband?" He asked in a soft voice._

_Takao blinked, blinked and blinked again. But after a good ten seconds he broke off his daze and threw himself in Kai's strong waiting arms. "of course Kai! Oh, I love you so much!" He said and moaned as Kai caught his lips in a hot kiss._

_**0000000**_

"What truth?" Asked Tyson harshly.

Akira bit his lip hard. "the truth that you are not Mikoto's only son."

Tyson breath hitched. "Wha…what?" He had a sudden weird bad feeling about this.

Akira sighed sadly. "That night she told me that her first husband had died in an accident, leaving her alone with their twin sons. She was not rich and because of her severe depression she couldn't brought up both, so their grandfather on the father's side took one of the boys…that was the reason for Mikoto's depression and that was the reason that I was unable to cure her. She wanted to have her other son to be with her too, some thing she could never have."

Tyson shook his head wildly. "No…no! I don't believe it! It is a lie!" He screamed; his voice husky from emotions.

Akira also shook his head. "No Tyson. It is the truth. You can take a look at these if you want." He said and threw the pocket that was beside him on the sofa at Tyson.

Tyson grabbed it on the air and tore it open frantically. His breaths were irregular and eyes unfocused. He was scared of what he may see in that pocket but he knew that he had to face it. He grabbed the papers in the pocket roughly and brought them out. His eyes went wide. There was a paper plus a photograph in the pocket. The photo was a picture of a young man which Tyson guessed that is his real father sitting beside his mother on a large red sofa. There was one baby in each of parent's lap and really there was no need to pay attention to get that the babies were twins. They were apple halves.

Tyson's hands were shaking as he looked at the other paper. It was the birth certificate copy. The nightmare was true. His father was telling the truth. He had a twin…

Akira suddenly got choked with tears. "You are not my real son Tyson but I want you to know that I always had loved you like one…may be more. Your real surname is…it is Kinomiya. Your name is Tyson Kinomiya."

Kai suddenly jumped up like lightening had hit him. "K…Kinomiya? What is the other twin's name?" He asked with a lump in his throat.

Akira looked at him with tired eyes. "The other name's Takao. How come?"

Kai put a hand to his mouth as his tears began to roll down. Tyson took a one look at Kai and at that instant knew that he had no chance to beat the invisible shadow of Takao who was the king of Kai's heart at all now that they had proven to be brothers. He would always remain the second best. There was no other way for him other than staying behind and cry in the ruins of his unrequited love. His heart and love was gone with the wind now.

As Kai's crimson gaze fell on Tyson's features, his whole insides twisted in pain from seeing how sad and broken that navy orbs were. He gulped not sure whether he should reach out for the young doctor or let him go…it took only longer than a second to decide and that was enough for Tyson to turn on his heels and run out of room, sobbing over his shattered dreams and broken heart like a child.

Kai stood there like a dazed statue, watching his savior breaking in to peaces right in front of his very own eyes as guilt burnt his whole being.

_**0000000**_

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Really Taka? That is so great! I am going to tell Rei-Rei right away!" Screamed a very excited Mystel through the phone line and Takao decided it is better to hold the phone at least a meter away from his ear._

"_Don't scream baka! You've gotten me deaf!" He yelled as well but there was laughter in his voice. _

"_Oh, don't pretend that you're angry! You're more than just happy to have Kai as your legal seme in very near future!"_

"_Legal seme? Mystel, when the hell have you turned in to such a terrible perv?"_

_Mystel ignored Takao's comment completely and continued. "Oh yeah…legal seme…you know what is my wedding present for you Taka? Leather…kitty ears…maid outfit…Awww…you would look so adorable in a maid outfit!"_

"_MYSTEL!" Yelled Takao in embarrassment._

"_And then Kai would have a hell of a nosebleed when hearing you moaning on the bed like this 'oh take me Kai…oh…I am so hot for you…' ne Taka?" _

_Takao was about to scream some thing when heard another voice on the other side of the line. "It is enough Stel-chan…you are embarrassing him."_

_Takao inhaled in comfort as he heard Rei's voice in the receiver. It seemed that he had taken the phone from Mystel. "So Takao, it seems that Stel and I have been invited to the wedding of a certain some one."_

_Takao smiled. "Yeah, Kai proposed me two weeks ago._

"_So, you'll have a legal seme, ne?" Takao could sense the smirk in Rei's voice._

_He blushed a deep shade of red as he yelled. "YOU AND YOUR LOVER ARE BOTH PERVS, REI KON!"_

_Rei just laughed._

_**0000000**_

Rei cursed as he dialed Tyson's number for the tenth time and still no answer. "Where the hell is this damn doctor? This is important!"

"Still no luck?"

Rei turned his head to see his aqua-eyed lover behind him with two cups of green tea. "No, but no need to worry Stel. I'll find him."

Mystel sat beside his lover and sighed sadly as he was placing the cups on the table. "You really think that it is possible to avenge Taka's death?"

Rei smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Of course Stel-chan. I am not a law genius for nothing, ne?" He said laughingly but murder was in his golden eyes.

_**00000000**_

_**This was for this chapter Minna-san! I know…I am so mean to poor Tyson! Plz review and rate!**_


	14. Of confessions

_**Hi to all!**_

_**Well, I decided to update since I have completely fallen in love with this story myself. Yeah, yeah, you need NOT to remind me it is egoistic. I already know that. But what can I do? I really like this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**_

_**0000000 **_

_**Chapter fourteen: Of confessions **_

Tala growled as he stepped out of the elevator of the Biovolt, using every colorful word he knew. He was wet from head to toe because of a stupid rain. Well, rather his own stupidity to forget to bring an umbrella with himself on a cloudy day, but he was just too stubborn to admit that. As he walked in to his office, his icy orbs fell on his secretary who was speaking on the phone, too lost in her conversation to even notice his presence.

The red-head narrowed his eyes as his frustration took over. That girl was seriously on his nerves; always talking to his boyfriend and skipping work. He cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem."

The girl turned her head and paled as she saw him. She babbled some thing to the person on the other side of the line and hung up as she gave Tala a shaky smile. "Good afternoon Mr.Ivanov. Oh, my! You are so wet!" She breathed.

"Did you found that out all by yourself or did some one help you? Of course I am wet! I've been out in the rain! Now please bring me a hot coffee if it doesn't bother your crap with your lover." He barked.

The poor girl winced. It was going to be a long and torturing day. Mr.Ivanov was always gloomy on rainy days and getting wet has only made it worse. She stood up from her desk to go and make some coffee when she remembered some thing. "Oh, Mr.Ivanov?"

"What now?" Snarled Tala.

"Um…this morning a computer expert came here. He said that our system is messed up, so you've told him to take a look…of course I let him after many questions and…"

Tala cut her off with a dangerous voice. "A computer expert? In my personal office? You let him in without my permission?"

The girl was nervous now. "He told me that you gave him the permission! His name was…was Takeshi Masada!" She said as if reminding Tala of a name he had forgotten and get herself out of trouble.

"Takeshi Masada? Never heard of such a name…how did he look like?" Asked Tala, now wondering who it could be.

"He was a tall, lithe young man. He had long raven hair and extraordinary golden eyes. He was a bit cat like."

Tala's eyes went wide. The person that his secretary was talking about was Rei Kon! That damn neko-jin who was Takao's friend and had sworn to avenge his death. Now he was sure that he was going to be in trouble. "You are fired from this moment!" He shouted at the poor girl and stomped in to his personal office.

He didn't need to turn on his computer to check on his documents to know that the ones containing some thing about Takao's death were loaded and copied. He already knew that. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the pile of his papers on his desk. Some thing was missing there. He looked closer and more carefully only to realize that

The pocket which the last words of Takao's grandfather were in it is missing.

He bit his lower lip in agitation. "That fucker of a cat." He cursed as he threw himself on his office leather chair. He was sure that now that Rei knew of Takao's birth secret, Tyson would know too. It was only the matter of time which the red-head was sure the neko-jin would not waste any. He stared at the raging storm through the big windows of his office for about five minutes and then an evil smirk crept on his lips.

May be Rei had helped him in a way by stealing those documents and consulting with Tyson. It was ages that he wanted an excuse to get rid of that nosy cat boy, now he had the chance. Not only that, he could also get rid of Tyson too who in his opinion was getting TOO close to Kai.

He walked to his mini bar and poured himself a glass of Martini; the drink which he always had when he had an evil plan. "The game shall be over soon Rei Kon. Enjoy your last moments since you are going to spend the rest in hell along with Tyson Granger." He whispered in a sick melodic tone.

_**0000000**_

_Takao was more than just nervous when he looked at himself in the huge mirror in front of him and tightened his black tie for the hundredth time in what seemed to be only five minutes. Were all people so nervous on their wedding day or it was just him? He wondered mentally and sighed._

"_Some body seems frustrated." Came an amused voice from behind him._

_He turned around to face Rei who was standing there in his formal traditional Chinese outfit, looking more elegant than ever Takao could remember. "Yeah, I guess so." He offered his raven-haired friend a shaky smile._

"_Don't be. It is not every day that one marries the love of his life. You should enjoy yourself completely today." Said Rei and eyed Takao up and down. "You look wonderful in that white tuxedo. It would make a beautiful contrast with Kai's black one."_

"_Thank you Rei." The navy-haired teen blushed at the thought of how sexy Kai would look in his black tuxedo. They had agreed on Kai wearing black suit with white tie and Takao a white suit with a back tie; a perfect harmony._

_He was busy daydreaming in his lala-land about Kai's sexiness when Tala's cold voice cut the train of his thoughts. "You better hurry Kinomiya. We don't have all day."_

_He turned to him and was about to reply when Rei's voice cut in just as cold as Tala's. "He is coming. Why don't we leave to give him some time to get ready?" Said Rei, leaving no place to argue as he pulled Tala out along with himself._

_Once outside Rei's self control cracked. "What's your problem with him? Why do you talk to him as if he is some filth beneath your feet?" Hissed the golden-eyed young man._

"_I hate him. He is a thief." Was his simple answer as Tala turned and walked away._

_**0000000**_

Akira Granger was stunned. No, that was not the right word. What he felt right now was much more beyond that. It had been about half an hour since Tyson's break down and running away. Ever since Kai had been fallen on the sofa numbly, staring at nothing in complete silence which the blond man was getting quite tired of. He wanted to know what's wrong. Tyson had never cried in what seemed to be eternity. The last time was when his mother died. So, some thing must be seriously wrong if it had caused Tyson to cry.

After spending another minute in a deafening silence, he couldn't take it any more. So, he decided to break the heavy silence. "Um…Kai? What was that all about?" He asked uncertainly.

Kai turned his head at looked at him with teary sorrowful eyes. "I…I am not sure." He murmured.

Akira raised an eye-brow. "What do you mean?"

"Takao Kinomiya….he was…he was my lover. He was my husband. But…he died…and…and I went some kinda mad." He gave a nervous laugh and turned away his eyes from a very surprised Akira and continued. "Then he came…Tyson I mean…I was so lost in my darkness and he helped me by showing me the light in that asylum….He is my savior…but I don't know why he ran away like that…" Kai swallowed the lump in his throat and felt a single tear running down his cheek.

He felt so confused. He felt so guilty and sad. He wasn't sure why he was feeling guilty but his whole heart had shattered at seeing the young doctor's tears. He felt like a horrible monster for making a man who saved him from his dark despair cry. His heart hurt so much that he was scared that it would burst.

"I see. So he is in love." Whispered Akira.

Kai's eyes were glued to him suddenly. "What did you say?"

Akira smiled at him. "Nothing. You know, may be Tyson is not my real son but I brought him up. I know him more than any one else. You need to talk to him Kai. You are the only one who can make this better right now."

Kai gulped and nodded as Akira continued. "He is probably in his childhood room. It is upstairs, second room on the left."

Kai nodded and got up, his mind hazy and his eyes teary. He was going up the stairs when he heard Akira's sad voice. "It is your turn to save him. Please Kai…he is my only son…"

More tears gathered in deep crimson eyes as Kai walked upstairs.

_**0000000**_

"_I can not believe that we're finally alone!" Said Kai as he loosened his tie and threw himself on the sofa. "Honestly Taka, how did you manage to invite so many people?"_

_Takao laughed softly as he sat himself on Kai's lap. "Well, you are the president of Biovolt…of course there would be so many people at your wedding."_

"_But still, they were so many to my tolerance limit." growled Kai._

_Their wedding was marvelous. When they had said their vows and the priest had said that he can kiss Takao, he could swear that he had died and gone to heaven in that moment. Of course he had kissed his cute uke hundred of times before, but this was different. It was a seal to a promise of an eternal love._

_The party after the wedding which was held in the Hiwatari mansion was marvelous too. There were so many people congratulating them and giving them their blessings that Kai almost lost the count of. Some times being a president to a world-wide business company sucked. Kai only wanted to be alone with his "BRIDE", as he himself liked to put in._

_He nuzzled Takao's neck and gave a hot lick to it which made Takao moan. Kai smirked. "So, Taka-chan…I assume you are aware of the traditional activities of the wedding night. Ne?"_

_Takao blushed. Why he didn't know. It wasn't like it was his first time with Kai or some thing. Kai's smirk grew wider as he continued. "But we are not going to act traditional Taka-chan…thanks to your blond little friend…we have lots of things to entertain ourselves with…maid outfit, nurse outfit, bunny ears and kitty ears…"_

_If possible, Takao was blushing harder. He was like a living tomato now. "Damn you Mystel!" He cursed mentally._

_Kai's breath ghosted on his lips. "So my cute bride, which one you wanna try first?" _

_**0000000**_

By the time Kai reached Tyson's door, his heart was wildly beating in his chest. He ran a shaky hand in to his dual-colored hair and took a deep breath. "Come on Kai. You can do it." He assured himself and grabbed the knob, opening the door gently.

He bit his lips as his look fell on Tyson who was curled in to a ball on a bed which seemed too small for his height. The poor man looked so pathetic and fragile that it made Kai's heart twist.

"What do you want father? I want to be alone." Came the hoarse whisper of the young doctor who had mistaken Kai with Akira since he didn't turn his back to face the door.

"I…I am not Akira-san, Tyson…" Murmured Kai softly.

Tyson suddenly turned back to face him in such a fast movement that Kai winced. Tyson looked awful. His semi long hair was disheveled and his navy eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His cheeks were flushed, probably from all those sobbing and crying…He looked like he was about to collapse.

As his look fell on Kai he curled in a tighter ball but he didn't turn his back on him. He just stared at him with hazy eyes, questioning the reason of the other's presence with his stare. Kai walked to him slowly and knelt at the side of the bed, taking Tyson's tanned hand in his pale one. "Tell me what is wrong Tyson." He said softly.

Tyson looked at him with shallow eyes. "I…I can't…" He felt so stupid. He felt so childish for behaving like this, making himself an idiot in Kai's eyes. But he couldn't go on with that fake happy mask any more. The mask had cracked and shattered.

"Why? You saved me Tyson…I want to return the favor…I want to help you." said Kai as he drew circles on Tyson's palm.

"I am sorry." suddenly said Tyson.

"Sorry? For what?" asked Kai confusedly.

"For falling in love with you." Said Tyson in a hushed voice and put his lips on Kai's without any warning. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm sensation of being so close to Kai. Kai's luscious lips were neither too pulp nor too thin. They were perfect. How he envied Takao for having such a beauty to himself. He pulled away as suddenly as he started the kiss and let his head fall down in shame. "I love you Kai. I am sorry. I am so sorry." His voice broke down and he hid his face in his hands and harsh sobs took over him whole body.

Kai blinked. The whole kiss and confession had sent him in to some kind of daze. It was so strange feeling the sensation of some one's lips against his after so much time. It was so foreign and yet it was so familiar feeling those soft pink lips pressing against his, warmness running in to his whole being through his lips.

He gulped, not sure what to do as he grabbed Tyson's chin softly and making him to look in his eyes. "Tyson…I…I don't know…"

Tyson shook his frantically. "I know…I know that you can never love me…but please don't hate me! I can not handle that…."

Kai gave him a weak smile as he glued his forehead to Tyson. It was strange that how their roles seemed to have changed. It seemed that Kai was the doctor and Tyson was the patient now. "I don't hate you…I can never do that, but I can not say any thing in the response of your love…I am just confused…please give me some time. I am sure you understand…I need time Tyson." Whispered Kai softly.

Tyson offered him a shaky smile. May there was some hope. May be his love was not unrequited after all.

_**0000000**_

_**Ok guys, this was for this chapter. PLEASE review. I am really working on this though I am so busy with my studies and projects, so at least leave a review to cheer me up.**_


	15. Poisonous betrayal

_**Ciao Minna-san!**_

_**Here I am again with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**0000000**_

_**Chapter fifteen: poisonous betrayal **_

Golden eyes opened slowly as the owner of them blinked several times to become fully conscious. Rei yawned heavily and stretched his body like a cat before noticing that he had fallen asleep on the coach before the TV. He sighed, remembering his fruitless efforts in contacting Tyson. He must have fallen asleep while trying to dial the young doctor's number for the millionth time. He smiled when he felt a fluffy blanket over his body. His lover must have put it on him. Mystel was really a jewel. He stood up, deciding that all he needs right now is a hot shower but the ringing of his cell phone got his attention. He frowned, frustrated, and looked at the caller's ID which he did not recognize. "Just perfect, an idiot who has dialed the wrong number." He sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Rei Kon."

The voice which he heard from the other side of the line, made him grit his teeth in anger. "Hello there, Am I talking to the kitty avenger of Takao Kinomiya's death?" laughed the husky voice from the other side.

"Tala Ivanov you bastard…." Rei's catlike pupils were narrowed to slits dangerously.

"My my…we have a little kitty with sharp claws here…." Tala mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, you son of a bitch. How dared you to just pick up your damn phone and call me?" Rei was shouting by now.

"Well, let's say this dare of mine has some thing to the pocket which you had stolen from my office and also to Takao's death." said Tala icily.

"What do you mean?" replied Rei, careful to give Tala the upper hand.

"You know well what I mean Kon. I believe we can discuss this matter. Why don't you come to my office for a friendly talk?"

"There is absolutely nothing friendly between me and you and there is nothing to discuss about, too. We will each other at court." was Rei's immediate answer.

"I see that you are so rash. Why don't you think about your little lover's safety for a moment? I have nothing to hide now that you've broken in to my office. So, you know that what things I am capable of doing, don't you? May be a bad car accident or some thing…" Poison was in the Russian's voice.

Rei's breath got hitched in his truth. No matter how bad he wanted to avenge Takao, he didn't want to put Mystel in jeopardy. The loss of his lover was unbearable for him. He sighed in defeat. "Ok. I'll come to your office. When should I come?" He asked.

"That's a good boy. The sooner you come, the better. Let me see, why don't you come right now? It is Sunday and no one is here…so we can talk in peace."

"All right. I will be there in an hour."

"Why so late?"Asked Tala suspiciously.

"Well, I have to shower and get dressed. It will take a while."

"Ok, just don't forget to bring back the things that you have stolen." Said Tala and hung up.

Rei smirked inwardly though his mind was so stressed. Had Tala really thought that he was that much of fool? He had copied all the information that he had gotten from that pocket and the cd which he had loaded from Tala's computer. Every single information. So, there was no risk of losing them.

The soft voice of his koi brought him back to himself. "Rei-Rei? What is it? You don't look well…"

Rei wanted to ignore Mystel's question or just tell him some white lie but as his look fell on the concerned aqua eyes of his lover, his tongue got paralyzed. Damn, he was really incapable of telling lies to Mystel. He took a deep breath. "Tala Ivanov called me just now." He said softly and Mystel's eyes went wide. "What? Wha…what did he want?" His voice was shaking.

Rei walked to Mystel and made him to sit on the sofa as he himself sat down too. "He wants to see me in an hour, Stel-chan."

Mystel impaled. "Nooo! You should not go! He is a monster! Please! You, yourself know how cruel and inhuman he is."

"I know koibito. But there is no other way. Please try to understand…If we want to come out of this cesspool we have to go to the bottom of it at first. Don't you trust me?" Rei said as he brushed a stray hair from his lover's forehead to the back of his ear.

"I do trust you Rei, but it is Tala that I don't trust! Why can't you understand? I will die if some thing happens to you! Do you want me to end up in an Asylum like Kai? Are you that selfish?" Mystel was hysterical by now.

Rei swallowed the lump in his throat. If only Mystel knew that he was taking this risk for his sake…He took Mystel who was crying right now in his arms in one swift motion. "Please Mystel…be logical. Every thing will be all right. I need your support. You should be strong at least for my sake." He said and kissed Mystel's tears away.

The blond boy sniffed and nodded, ignoring the twisting pain in his heart. Rei smiled. "That's my boy. Now listen carefully to what I am saying. If I didn't return home till noon or didn't call you, you will do these things that I instruct now." He said and started to explain.

_**0000000**_

_Kai gave his best friend a small smile as he walked in to his office for the first time after his honeymoon. "Hey Tala. How're things here? Good changes or bad changes?" He said as he realized that his friend didn't bring his head up to look at him._

"_How about this? There is the worst of change since the president of the company left for his honeymoon with an excitement of a child in fear that may be his cute BRIDE would disappear and he forgot to give the vice-president the password key to the necessary files of the stock exchange?" Tala replied sarcastically stressing on the word bride._

_Kai sighed. "I am sorry Tala. I know I am the one at fault." He admitted._

"_Of course you are. You are so wrapped up in your love life that you have forgotten your work completely! Kai, there are things beside that little brat spouse of yours in the world too!" Said Tala angrily._

"_What's your problem with him Tala? Even a blind man can see that you hate him. You speak in a way like every misery in the universe is his fault! Why Tala? Why?" Asked Kai, voice shaking with anger and sorrow. _

"_Why? Why? Are you really that blind to see? Well, let me give you a pair of glasses for seeing the other people's emotions! I am in love you, you bastard! I love you! All these years I stood in the shadows, hoping, LONGING that may be you would notice me. But what did I get? A brat appeared suddenly and stole you away from me." _

_Kai's eyes were wide and his mind was blank. That was the last thing he expected to hear from Tala. Love? That was impossible. No way! He took a step back, his whole frame shaking uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do. It seemed to him that he was lost in the middle of the purgatory. He turned around and fled from the room. To where he didn't know. But of one thing he was sure; he couldn't face Takao in this state, so there was no way he would go home now._

_Tala's self control cracked as Kai ran out of the room and he started sob aloud hysterically. He was such a fool for confessing. Did he really expect Kai to leave his precious Takao and fall in love with him? He was an idiot._

_He gritted his teeth. If he could not have Kai, then no one could. He picked up the phone to call Takao. He a brilliant plan for the boy. "He should pay the price of stealing Kai. A very high price." Tala murmured with a sick smile. _

_**0000000**_

Tyson and Kai were playing chess. After the incident in Akira's house, things were awkward between them but the awkwardness only had lasted for several hours. Now they were acting completely normal, though one of was wishing with all his heart for his love to be returned and the other was trying to figure his confused emotions out.

"Checkmate." Kai smirked as he won for the third time. Tyson huffed and ruffled his hair in a frustrated manner. "Grrr….why can't I win for a change? Are you a genius in chess or some thing? Every time we played you have won! It is so unfair!"

Kai's smirk grew wider. "It is not my fault that your talent in chess is zero." He teased.

"You are so dead!" Tyson screamed and tackled Kai to the ground like a little frustrated child. Kai let himself chuckle freely as his back landed on the ground with Tyson sitting on top of him, smirking in victory. "Now you'll be sorry for what you've said and done to me Kai Hiwatari!" threatened Tyson and started to tickle Kai mercilessly. Kai's breaths get caught in his throat as he stared to laugh uncontrollably at the touch of Tyson's torturing hands. "Do…don't! I…can't…breathe Ty…Tyson…" Tyson smirked more and continued his tormenting. Now Kai was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Say the magic word and I shall stop." Tyson demanded.

Poor Kai had no other way. He was trapped. "ple…please…stop…" He nearly begged as he broke in to another line of giggles. Tyson's eyes flashed with victory. "Bravo. Now that you've said the magic word, you have my mercy." He said as he released Kai and bent down face to face to the ex-patient, giving him a toothy grin.

Kai's heart nearly stopped as his eyes got locked with Tyson's. There was a small distance between them so Kai could analyze Tyson's features perfectly. Tyson look so much like Takao yet he was different. He was a beauty with no doubt but he didn't have the feminine gestures of Takao. Unlike Takao that was in need to be protected, Tyson was independent and free. Like a wild flower which was used to the hardship of life. Kai swallowed thickly. Tyson was so close that his breath was ghosting on his neck. He was on fire and he didn't know why. The feeling of nearness was putting him in to some kind of phase and dizziness.

Tyson looked at him with confused eyes, still straddling on his lap. Obviously he had not any idea what he was doing to the Russian because he reached out and touched Kai's forehead softly. "Are you sick? Why are you so flushed?"

"It must be from all that laughing…" Kai murmured incoherently and pushed Tyson aside from his lap slowly.

"May be…I tickled you real hard…" Tyson smirked. He was about to tease Kai more when his cell phone rang. He picked up as he sat on the sofa. "Hello?"

The voice which he heard from the other side of the line was hysterical and thick with crying. "Are you ? Please…please…"

Tyson raised an eye-brow. "Yes, I am Dr. Tyson Granger. What can I do for you? Who are you?"

"I am Mystel…Rei Kon's lover…"

"Mystel?" Tyson repeated the name which caught Kai's attention. Mystel was Rei's lover. Why would he call Tyson? If some thing was up Rei himself would call. So why the blond boy was calling? Suddenly a real bad feeling crept deep in to his chest; just like a freezing piece of ice.

"Can I speak to him?" he mounted to Tyson and with a nod Tyson passed the phone to Kai. "Mystel, is that you?" Asked Kai gingerly.

"Kai…Kai…I need help…Rei is in danger…please…"

"Ok. Please calm down and tell me what had happened."

"Tala called…Rei went to him…and it is nearly noon…I know that he will get himself…killed!" Mystel wailed. He was clearly in some kind of hysteria attack.

Tyson grabbed the phone from Kai's hands again. "Ok Mystel. Get a hold of yourself. We are coming there. I will hang up now and we will come to you. Ok?" Tyson said softly in his professional tone which he usually used with his patients.

"Ok…but pl…please come soon…please…" It was clear that Mystel could not stop his tears. The poor boy had completely broken down.

Tyson hung up and looked at Kai who was looking at him a bit shocked and also worried. "Are you ready to go?" He asked the Russian.

Kai nodded, wondering inwardly why Mystel was getting Tala in to this. He had to find out though. He had a feeling that if this puzzle would be solved, his heart would be free from all the sorrow and guilt that he felt for Takao's death through all the years.

_**0000000**_

_Takao was sitting on the sofa with crossed legs, trying to figure out different programs of the new laptop that Kai had bought for him. After several fruitless efforts, he gave up. "Grrr…Who knew that this laptop thing can be so complicated?" He growled and closed the laptop._

_He was about to swallow the sweet strawberry candy which he was chewing for some time now when the phone rang. He reached out for the receiver lazily and answered and at the same time he gulped his candy. "Hello. Hiwatari Mansion." _

"_Hey brat, it's me; Tala." A husky voice said through the phone._

"_Oh, Hello. How are you?" Takao asked, trying to be polite._

"_Well enough for your concern. Any way, you should come here right now. I am planning a surprise for Kai and I need your help."_

_Takao brightened. "A surprise? Wow! That's great! I will come right now!"_

"_That's good brat. I am waiting for you. You can be sure that Kai will be more than just surprised." Tala smirked. The prey was in trap._

_**0000000**_

Rei glared as Tala flashed him a disgusting wolfish grin and sat on the chair in front of him. "So Rei, did you bring the things that I have requested?"

Rei nodded and threw a small leather bag at him. "This is it. I hope that you leave my boyfriend out of this now."

"Of course. But I have to discuss other things with you as well. Why don't you drink a glass of whiskey? Or whatever drink you prefer?"

"I can discuss things without drinking too. Thanks." Rei gritted his teeth.

"Aw…come on…I will drink the drink your choice as well if you have any doubt."

Rei was reluctant but Tala's insists were on his nerves. "A small glass whisky would be enough." He said.

Tala smirked and walked to his mini bar, pouring whiskey in to glasses which he handed one to Rei. Without a sparing a second the red-head sipped is whiskey and licked his lips. "I usually do not drink whiskey, but some times a change of taste is good."

Rei raised an eye-brow and took a small sip of his drink too. In the instant that the liquid touched his lips and throat, he felt a burning pain in his heart and a stinging feeling in his body. His breathing became hollow and his eyes became unfocused. He heard Tala's icy voice in his last moment of consciousness. "A lamb should always be careful of the wolf. You have lost little lamb." Then every thing went black for Rei Kon.

Tala laughed aloud. Stupid neko-jin. That cat-boy really had thought that he had drunk the poisonous whiskey. He had pretended and Rei had fallen for it.

Plan A completed.

Now, it was time to get to the plan B.

_**00000000**_

_**Please review. Consider your reviews as a Christmas gift for me.**_


End file.
